


Danger

by Jungshook_atbts17



Category: SHINee, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: F/M, Library nerds, M/M, Seventeen members mentioned, Slow Burn, They're all the same age, Yikes, british sixth form system with american terms lol, dance nerds!!, ill add more if i think of it, just fluffy tbh, just shinee are one year older :), lowkey angst, mentions of relationship abuse, oh also yoonseok, oh yeah bts are juniors, same with monsta x, shinee are seniors, swearing!, taehyung as the bestie, taemin is dating a girl though, taemins gf is an ass, uhmm jimin is a softie, who falls for taemin really quickly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-18
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2018-12-16 23:22:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 22,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11839143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jungshook_atbts17/pseuds/Jungshook_atbts17
Summary: jimin falls for the cute guy in the year above. there's just two problems - hes way out of jimin's league and he has a girlfriend.





	1. one

_jimin ___

__I stared in disdain at the school, turning my attention to Taehyung._ _

__"I'm not going to survive."_ _

__"Two more years, Park! Two more years then we're out of this shit hole called high school and can go to university." He said, his eyes glistening with excitement._ _

__"Well at least one of us is excited. Where's the kid?"_ _

__"Probably already inside. Kiss ass." Taehyung scoffed before tugging on my wrist, dragging me inside the school. Students and teachers milled around the entrance, some clutching pieces of paper and small ID cards. "The fuck." Taehyung exclaimed and I made a noise of agreement, before approaching a teacher._ _

__"Excuse me, Sir? Where do we pick our timetable and ID cards up from?"_ _

__"Ah, just head to the sports hall." He pointed towards some double doors and I thanked him before dragging Taehyung along. He was on the phone, presumably to Jeongguk._ _

__"What do you mean you're already in there? You're lining up? Fucking kiss ass. Oh bite me, Jeon. Yes, yes, we're now coming. Jimin's practically yanking my arm off. Yes. Yes. Whatever, kid. Yeah, yeah, bye now." He then hung up, slipping his phone back into his blazer pocket. "This new school uniform is even more hideous than the previous one." He commented._ _

__"Yes, brilliantly observed, Taehyung. Where's Guk?"_ _

__"Inside." He said shrugging and I rolled my eyes with an exasperated sigh, jogging lightly into the sports hall. Sections of letters were on the wall, small tables and teachers in front. I spotted Jeongguk in one of the lines and strolled over._ _

__"Hey, Guk."_ _

__"Hi, Jimin. You need to line up according to surname." He said plainly, smiling brightly as he said it._ _

__"Okay." I said stupidly. "In a bit then." I rolled my eyes again and walked over to my line, scratching my head anxiously._ _

__"Hi, there." Said the person stood in front of me, his cheeks squished up as he grinned brightly, his hair jet black like mine. "I'm Soonyoung!"_ _

__"Jimin." I said, shaking his hand._ _

__"You look nervous. We're only getting our timetable."_ _

__"Yeah...nervous about starting here."_ _

__Soonyoung shrugged, offering up a light smile._ _

__"That's natural. It'll be fine though! Worst part is the uniform."_ _

__"Yeah, someone else said that."_ _

__"Must be true then." He grinned again and then approached the small table, saying his name. His ID card was given to him, complete with the photo we had to email over during the summer and an envelope that undoubtedly contained his timetable. "See you around, Jimin!" He said cheerfully before going off to join his friends._ _

__I said my name to the withering lady sat at the desk and she handed me my stuff and I rejoined with Taehyung and Jeongguk._ _

__"How's your timetables?"_ _

__"Not too bad." Jeongguk said. "Yours?"_ _

__2 lessons of Biology, Chemistry, Maths and English Literature a week with two free periods._ _

__"Awful."_ _

__"What did your parents pick for you?" Tae leaned over to read my timetable and made a fake retching sound. "Fuck me. RIP Park Jimin."_ _

__"Yeah, thanks, Tae."_ _

__"Anytime, bro."_ _

__The three of us exchanged a look before all deeply sighing in unison. We left the sports hall, avoiding the stares of the teachers who tried to approach us and found a table. Eventually, we were joined by the rest of our friends - Yoongi, Hoseok, Namjoon and Seokjin._ _

__"How was your holiday?" I asked Namjoon._ _

__"It was okay. Europe is pretty but we mostly did old people things because my grandparents were there so it kind of sucked."_ _

__"Ew." Yoongi said, grimacing slightly and Namjoon shrugged._ _

__"It was alright. Honestly, it could have been worse."_ _

__The conversation moved onto other trivial things, catching up from summer when a bell rang through the school. People immediately got up and started walking away._ _

__"Good luck! I'll see you guys at lunch!" I said, slinging my backpack on my shoulder and fishing out my timetable, first heading to the correct floor for maths. Then I found the right colour zone, before finding my classroom number and walking in, finding my name on a post it note on one of the desks. I quickly sat down, getting out my books and pens. The classroom quickly filled up and then the teacher entered, introducing themselves before starting the lesson. The boy next to me eyed the teacher to see if he was paying attention to us and then turned to me._ _

__"Nice to meet you, I'm Minho. Technically a senior but I had to retake junior year because I failed my exams." He snorted lightly and and awkwardly shook his outstretched hand._ _

__"I'm Jimin."_ _

__"Nice to meet you!" He said cheerfully before turning his attention back to the teacher and lesson. I shook my head, slightly confused._ _

__///_ _

__The morning dragged on until finally the bell rang again, signalling that it was lunchtime. I packed up my stuff quickly and left the classroom, running back downstairs to the main canteen area. Taehyung and Namjoon were already sat on a table and I ran over, throwing myself in one of the seats._ _

__"Rough morning?" Taehyung asked, a playful smirk on his lips and I flipped him off._ _

__"What did you have?" Namjoon asked._ _

__"Maths." I mumbled._ _

__"Ahhh." Namjoon said, his eyes twinkling and he refrained from smiling. I flipped him off too._ _

__"Oh come on Jimin, it can't be that bad." Taehyung reasoned._ _

__"It's maths."_ _

__"Is it what your parents picked for you?" Namjoon asked and I nodded, pouting slightly._ _

__It was at this moment, by pure chance, that I decided to glance up, pout still decidedly fixed on my face and locked eyes with someone who was walking across the canteen. He was tall and slim, with long yet nicely toned legs, wonderfully shown off by his smart black school trousers. His blazer was open a little, revealing his shirt and tie in a way that should have looked strange but he made it look cool. My eyes however struggled to look away from his face - he had an elegant bone structure, making him infinitely prettier than any girl I'd ever seen, and long, floppy black bangs that fell into his eyes, an undercut finishing the look. His eyes travelled to my sulky pout and I immediately blushed and looked away, only looking back to see him sit at a table with 4 other guys - one of which being Minho, the senior from my maths class._ _

__"Hello? Earth to Jimin?" Taehyung waved a hand in front of face and I turned to face him._ _

__"What?" I snapped and then instantly regretted it. "Sorry Tae, I didn't mean to-"_ _

__"It's fine. Are you alright? You totally zoned out."_ _

__"Uh, yeah. Yeah, I'm fine."_ _

__Or perhaps not, because I think I just fell head over heels for a way out of my league senior._ _

__///_ _

__I stared at the sign up sheet and sighed heavily, dragging my hand through my hair for the 100th time that day. Then, as a spur of the moment thing, I grabbed my pen and quickly signed my name._ _

__"Chim, can i ask something?" Taehyung said from my elbow._ _

__"Mmm?"_ _

__"How are you gonna hide dance lessons from your parents?"_ _

__I turned to glare at him._ _

__"One lessons at lunchtime so that won't be a problem. As for the after school one, I'll just say I've joined a maths club or something."_ _

__"Maths club." Taehyung repeated doubtfully. "Right."_ _

__"You know my parents, they'll buy anything. For the worlds strictest parents, they're really fucking gullible."_ _

__"Language." Taehyung chided but seemed to accept what I said. "Anyways, can we please go home now?"_ _

__"Yes, yes, fine." I said, looking back at the dance lessons sign up sheet with a smile. "Let's go."_ _


	2. two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jimin finds out more about his crush

_jimin ___

__The next day, I decided I would ask Namjoon about the guy I'd seen. After all, my pathetic self couldn't stop thinking about him the whole evening and I fell asleep to the image of running my fingers through his hair and him kissing my forehead. Namjoon was the most reliable and trustworthy of my friends, so I decided asking him would be the best thing to do._ _

__"Chim?" Taehyung said that morning, seeming genuinely concerned. "This is like, the fifth time you've spaced out in the past 10 minutes. Are you okay?"_ _

__"Uhh, yeah. I'm just- I didn't get a lot of sleep last night."_ _

__"Jimin, we're not even a week into the school year."_ _

__"Maybe it's a sign."_ _

__Taehyung sighed deeply._ _

__"Probably. I've already got two history essays as homework so I think I know how this year is gonna go."_ _

__I snorted and shook myself, pushing myself off the wall as I heard Jeongguk's front door close and he walked out, buttoning up his blazer as he jogged down the driveway._ _

__"Hi guys. Ready to go?" He asked brightly and I rolled my eyes._ _

__"He's a bit grouchy." Taehyung said plainly to Jeongguk._ _

__"Fuck off."_ _

__"Okay, wow."_ _

__"Should we not talk to you Jimin?" Jeongguk asked carefully and I smirked, grateful I was walking ahead so they couldn't see my face._ _

__"Oh so now you want to ignore me? This relationship just isn't working out." I said._ _

__"Maybe you should have taken drama." Jeongguk snorted before something flicked me on the back of the head. I turned to see Jeongguk retrieving a pencil from the floor and smirking._ _

__"Whatever, kid."_ _

__He aimed a flying kick and I ran out the way before his Taekwando-trained-self fully kicked my ass._ _

__///_ _

__"Uhm, Joonie?" I said, waiting for Namjoon to finish the physics equation he was on and look up at me._ _

__"Yeah?"_ _

__We shared a free period so were both doing the homework we were given on the first day._ _

__"So, you know that guy we saw yesterday?"_ _

__"What guy?"_ _

__I pulled a face._ _

__"Joon, you're the most observant person I know. I know that you saw me looking."_ _

__Namjoon couldn't hold back the smug smile that graced his features and he placed his pen down, leaning back casually in his chair and crossing his arms behind his head._ _

__"Okay, I noticed you fully _fucking _him with your eyes," He ignored my incoherent spluttering and continued. "What do you wanna know?"___ _

____I seemed to regain enough composure to form a sentence._ _ _ _

____"Who is he?"_ _ _ _

____"His name is Lee Taemin. He's a senior and he studies Performing Arts. From what I've heard, he's some kind of dance prodigy. Teachers peg him as idol material."_ _ _ _

____"He dances?" I said and Namjoon nodded, his dimples appearing as I struggled to contain my happiness. "That's awesome."_ _ _ _

____"I've also heard he's a total tsundere - seems really tough but is actually a pretty sweet guy. His friend Minho is in my Physics class."_ _ _ _

____"You know Minho?"_ _ _ _

____"You mean you do?"_ _ _ _

____I laughed._ _ _ _

____"Uh, yeah, he sits next to me in Maths."_ _ _ _

____"Huh, no wonder he failed junior year if he's taking Physics and Maths. And god knows what else." Namjoon remarked thoughtfully. "Anyway, is that enough about your little crush?"_ _ _ _

____"Yeah. Thanks, Joonie."_ _ _ _

____"Anytime, Chim." He said, smiling lightly and then picking his pen up again and starting to work on his physics homework._ _ _ _

____"I'm going to go to the library." I said after a moment. "Need to get my own copies of the books for English Lit this afternoon."_ _ _ _

____"Cool. See you at lunch."_ _ _ _

____"See you." I said, grabbing my backpack and heading for the stairs, making my way to the second floor where the dome shaped library was. I scanned my card in and entered, looking around and approaching the librarian._ _ _ _

____"Hello, I'm looking for books for my English Literature course?"_ _ _ _

____"Yes, they'll be over there in general fiction." She vaguely gestured to an area of he library. "It's organised alphabetically by the surname of the author."_ _ _ _

____"Right." I said. "Thanks."_ _ _ _

____I marched over, grateful that I'd found the section easily and began scanning the shelves for 'Rebecca' by Daphne Du Maurier._ _ _ _

____"D...Du....or will it be under M?" I muttered to myself as I anxiously scanned the shelves. I finally found the book and grabbed it, flicking through to check that it was okay. As I glanced over the top of the shelves, I noticed a familiar person sat at one of the tables, his knees pulled up to his chest and the book he was reading awkwardly perched on top of his knees. Every now and then, he paused reading to write down a few notes on the notepad he had next to him._ _ _ _

____Taemin. Lee Taemin._ _ _ _

____It felt better knowing he had a name and, as I began searching for 'The Great Gatsby' by F.Scott Fitzgerald, I found myself watching my him. Even with his long bangs hanging over his face, he was beautiful. As I watched, a smile crossed over his face and he lifted a hand to hide it, shaking his head and then turning the page. My heart clenched painfully at just how adorable it was and I quickly turned away, burying my face in my hands. I went back to the librarian and checked out the books, before heading back to find a table to sit at. Every now and then, I'd peek over the top of my book to cast a glance at Taemin, who was still totally engrossed in the book. Interrupting the peace of the library, a shrill voice called out, "Taemin!" before a girl ran over to him. She was pretty, there was no denying that, with long, shiny black hair, beautiful almond eyes, a pretty smile and slim legs hidden under her school skirt. I watched in horror as he looked up and smiled at her and she lent in to kiss him on the lips, pushing his knees down and perching on his lap. They began talking quietly and I stared blankly at the table, feeling oddly humiliated. Grabbing my books and school bag I quickly got my feet, smacking my knee painfully on the table and cursing loud enough for everyone (including Taemin and his girlfriend) to turn and look at me. With flaming cheeks, I left the library and headed for the canteen again, knowing it was lunchtime. I saw Namjoon, sat with Seokjin, on the same table we were on earlier. I jogged over and sat down._ _ _ _

____"Why didn't you tell me he had a girlfriend?" I hissed and both looked at me in surprise._ _ _ _

____"I didn't know he did." Namjoon confessed. "How do you know it's not his sister?"_ _ _ _

____"Unless you greet your brother by snogging him and then sitting on his lap, I don't think she's his sister." I said and Namjoon patted my shoulder sympathetically._ _ _ _

____"I'm sorry, Chim."_ _ _ _

____"It's fine." I muttered, leaning back tiredly._ _ _ _

____"Oh!" Namjoon then said loudly and I looked up, following his line of sight to see Taemin and the girl from before holding hands as they walked through the canteen. I squeezed my eyes shut and looked away._ _ _ _

____"Wow, she's so lucky." Said one of the girls on the table behind us._ _ _ _

____"So is he! Imagine dating Aina, she's amazing."_ _ _ _

____"Taemin and Aina are truly a power couple." Said a third girl and I sighed._ _ _ _

____Now I knew her name too. _Aina. _It was pretty and delicate and it fit her well, I thought, as she fit him. They worked well together and looked good together, anyone could see that.___ _ _ _

______"The perfect relationship." Said a girl from behind me, as though she'd heard my thoughts and decided to sum it up._ _ _ _ _ _

_______Yes _. I thought. _Perfect, indeed. ______ _ _ _ _ _

__________My chest tightened at the thought of it._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _


	3. three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jimin is a good friend

_jimin ___

__"Alright class, a quick announcement." My maths teacher said, getting up from his seat. "Mock exams are coming up in the next few weeks so I highly recommend you start revising for them now! These grades will be put on your reports, so do work hard!"_ _

__Besides me, Minho groaned and rested his head in his arms._ _

__"Why are you so worried?" I asked him. "You're acing everything in class."_ _

__"Yeah, in class. I suck at exams though, hence my shitty grades."_ _

__"Man, that's shit."_ _

__"You think?" He muttered, massaging his temples._ _

__"You'll be fine! These are only mocks after all."_ _

__"Dude, my parents are already all up in my business because I failed junior year once. I can't have bad grades." Minho looked close to breaking point, despite us only being 2 months into the school year. I decided I related deeply._ _

__"Speak to the teacher. He might be able to give you some tips." I suggested and Minho nodded slowly._ _

__"Yeah, I suppose. Thanks, Jimin-ssi."_ _

__I laughed lightly at his formal language._ _

__"It's okay, hyung."_ _

__Minho, despite his slightly deranged state, managed to give me a beaming smile and we returned to our work. The lesson finished and I messaged Taehyung._ _

__**parkthatass:** hey Tae, i won't be down for lunch, I'm going to the library_ _

__**kimatron:** yeah, it's cool I'll let everyone know. You hear about this mock exam bullshit??_ _

__**parkthatass:** I know *cries*_ _

__**kimatron:** well, have fun. I'll call you if we need you_ _

__**parkthatass:** liiiiiiit_ _

__I locked my phone and entered the library, finding a table and pulling out the lunch I'd packed this morning. I ate it slowly, reading over my biology notes from the previous lesson at the same time. Obnoxious laughter met my ears and I looked up to see Aina and Taemin, sat on their usual table. Aina had draped herself across Taemin, running her fingers through his long hair as he held onto her waist. My heart flopped in my chest and I looked away, staring at the food I had left disgustedly. I shoved the lid back on and put it back in my bag, feeling slightly sick. With a deep sigh, I stared back at my notes, which seemed to swim around on the page as my eyes went out of focus. Aina was still giggling and I was half tempted to tell her to "shut her whore mouth up" as we're in a library, not a brothel. Of course, I didn't, and indirectly calling her a prostitute would have easily gotten me suspended - something I couldn't afford to happen. So I sucked it up and tried to tune them out, continuing to read about the difference between plant and animal cells. I'd been sat there for almost half an hour when my phone started buzzing. I jumped and quickly pressed answer, my eyes unintentionally landing on Aina and Taemin, who were making out passionately, and I covered my mouth to stifle a gag._ _

__"Hello?" I said quietly into the phone._ _

__"Chim, come down here. Yoongi wants to tell us all something." Taehyung's serious words made me frown and I started to worry a little._ _

__"I...alright. I'll be down in a minute."_ _

__"Okay." He said before hanging up. I stared blankly at my phone screen for a second before packing up my notes and leaving the library, and the still making out couple, behind. Jogging quickly down the stairs, I saw my friends stood by the front doors to the college, ID cards ready to sign out. We were allowed to leave the premises during lunchtime as long as we had our ID cards with us to sign in and out of the building. I retrieved mine and signed out, joining them by the front doors and we all left together, choosing to sit on the large grassy areas outside the school._ _

__"Alright." Yoongi said and his voice sounded unnaturally loud in the quiet of the outdoors. "I feel more comfortable talking to you all out here. Too many people could hear inside."_ _

__I exchanged a look with Taehyung, who shrugged his shoulders and looked back at Yoongi._ _

__"Is everything alright?" I asked gently._ _

__"I...Hoseok and I are dating." The words settled in the group and Yoongi immediately began to ramble. "I'm gay. I think I've known for a while and Hoseok and I were hanging out and I randomly kissed him, mostly to test it out but mostly because I thought if anyone wouldn't hate me, it would be my best friend. But it turns out he'd been crushing on me for a while. We've been dating almost a month and...we thought we should tell you."_ _

__Whilst everyone was sat in shock, I smiled brightly._ _

__"I'm proud of you both, and very happy for you. You guys are great together, anyone can see that."_ _

__Hoseok grinned, his blinding, rivals-the-sun, grin and leaned over to hug me._ _

__"Thanks, Chim." He said, moving back to sit down and grabbing Yoongi's hand._ _

__Everyone else seemed to slowly come out of shock and congratulated the pair on their relationship; none of us were bothered by sexualities, seeing it as just a thing that was. It didn't define a person or how they acted and it certainly didn't affect how the rest of us lived our lives. I smiled at my friends and ended up laying down, my head on Taehyung's thigh, enjoying everyone's company before we went back in for afternoon lessons._ _

__///_ _

__"So, this is your uniform, you can just change it in the back room, and instructions on how to do everything are next to the till. We're firm believers of teaching yourself to do everything." My new manager said, shoving and ugly mustard yellow polo top into my hands._ _

__I'd managed to get a part time job in a local convenience store, and worked here weekends and Wednesday and Friday nights. It was currently Friday night, and I sighed deeply as I knew my shift wouldn't finish until 12am, and it was only 6pm. Quickly, I thanked my manager (who soon left the store) and went into the back room to change out of my crisp white dress shirt, into the polo top. I then left and stood awkwardly behind the counter, reading over the laminated sheet and scanning in a few random items to get used to using the tills. A steady flow of people came in over the next couple of hours, but not enough to keep me from playing games on my phone. It was nearing 10pm, and so the end of my shift, when the bell above the door tinkled again and the large bustle of voices and laughter drew me out of my drowsy state._ _

__"Jimin?!" A voice said excitedly and I quickly tried to focus. It was Minho and I smiled exhaustedly._ _

__"Hi, Minho-hyung."_ _

__"You look like shit." He commented and I laughed._ _

__"Yeah, feel like it too. You don't look too good yourself."_ _

__"I've had a few drinks at Jinki's without eating. Probably not my smartest idea."_ _

__I had no idea who Jinki was but I laughed and shook my head at him, uncrossing my arms and resting my chin in my hand. Minho had gone to join his friends and they returned a few minutes later with two basket fulls of stuff. When I realised Taemin was among them, dressed in light blue ripped jeans, a red t-shirt and leather jacket, I ducked my head embarrassed, and focused on scanning and packing their items._ _

__"Guys, this is Jimin. He's in my maths class. Jimin, this is Taemin, Jinki, Jonghyun and Kibum." He gestured to each person and I shyly smiled and waved._ _

__"It's nice to meet you."_ _

__"He's adorable!" Jinki commented and I blushed darkly, holding out the multiple bags of items._ _

__"That's 60,000 won."_ _

__"Shit, really?" Minho said, his eyes widening and they all exchanged looks. "Did anyone bring their card?"_ _

__Everyone shook their head, emptying out the pockets. They were a couple thousand won short. With a sigh, i reached into my back pocket and pulled out my own debit card, putting it into the machine and entering my pin._ _

__"Jimin, dude, you didn't have to do that!" Kibum exclaimed and they all looked shock as I removed my card calmly and placed it back in my wallet, which I put into my back pocket again. Grabbing the receipt, I put it in one of the bags and offered them the bags again. Jonghyun took them, his eyes wide with shock._ _

__"Jimin, I owe you. Big time." Minho said and I shrugged._ _

__"It's nothing. Eat before you drink anymore. And drink lots of water tomorrow."_ _

__"Thanks, kid." Minho said, ruffling my hair fondly and making me pout and flatten it down. The boys waved, including Taemin, who was staring at me curiously, and then left the store. I released the breath I was holding and collapsed against the counter._ _

__///_ _

__I arrived early to my first dance lesson after school on Monday, the lessons finally starting almost two months after signing up. I entered the dance studios awkwardly, seeing a few people already in there, stretching out and chatting lightly. Nervously, I stepped forwards before recognising Soonyoung from my first day._ _

__"Soonyoung!" I called out and he turned, grinning widely when he recognised me._ _

__"Jimin!" He ran forwards and pulled me into a hug, before dragging me over to the people he was talking to._ _

__"This is Taeyong and Hyungwon. Guys, this is Jimin."_ _

__"It's nice to meet you." I said, greeting both of them._ _

__We chatted for a while before the teacher arrived._ _

__"Okay class! Before we start - there will be the opportunity for some of you to be moved into the senior dance class if you stand out enough here, so do work hard in these lessons! Working with the seniors will be a great honour for you, as there are some fantastic dancers in that class, as I'm sure there's some in this class!" The teacher said and the four of us exchanged sly smiles._ _


	4. four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jimin gets teased

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I realise the time line is moving quickly but stuff happens later in the year so I'm kinda zooming through the first half of the school year lol! hopefully you guys don't mind !

_jimin ___

__I stared nervously at the small Christmas card in my hand. It had been tradition in my house for us to give Christmas cards to close friends and family every year as a way of wishing them luck for the new year. I'd already given the boys one and had given Minho one in maths, which had made him smile and ruffle my hair again. The one in my hands was for Taemin, his name written in my untidy, blocky handwriting on the front of the envelope. Inside, it read,_ _

__'Dear Taemin-hyung,_ _

__Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year! Wishing you all the best for the new year!_ _

__Park Jimin'_ _

__with a poorly drawn smiley face alongside my name. Before I lost my nerve, I tucked it into the gaps in the lockers so it landed with a small thud in his locker before running down the corridor, hovering near mine. Taemin arrived, in all his glory, brushing his bangs away from his face and opening his locker, pausing for a moment. I watched him pick up the card for a second and he looked around the corridor. Jumping, I quickly fumbled to open my locker but when I looked back, Taemin was gone from his. With a sigh, I shut my locker again and headed for class._ _

__///_ _

__"A 2 night sleepover. This is going to be amazing." Jeongguk announced, clapping his hands excitedly._ _

__It was finally the Christmas holidays and exactly a week before Christmas itself. The mock exams and last few weeks of term had gone by in a flash. Jeongguk's parents had travelled back to Busan to see his family and had left him behind for the weekend so he invited the rest of us around for a big sleepover. We'd brought our Christmas presents for each other and planned to open them all when we were all together rather than wait for Christmas._ _

__"I'm excited." Seokjin said, grinning at Jeongguk._ _

__"So, when should we do presents?" Hoseok said excitedly and Yoongi laughed._ _

__"Eager, aren't we?"_ _

__Hoseok blushed slightly and shrugged. Taehyung looked between the two of them._ _

__"I hope you aren't reacting like that because Yoongi's present to you is something non-PG." He said plainly and I choked on the popcorn I was eating, Jeongguk immediately patting me on the back whilst Hoseok's blush rivalled a tomato. Yoongi, on the other hand, looked unbothered._ _

__"That ship has sailed, my friend."_ _

__This time it was Taehyung's turn to choke and he hid his face behind a pillow. A muffled "oh god" was heard whilst Yoongi cackled._ _

__"Moving on." Namjoon said firmly. "Let's just open them, yeah?"_ _

__We quickly exchanged presents and opened them one by one. Soon, it was my turn. The first was from Taehyung, who'd gotten me two tickets to see a ballet later in the year. Jeongguk bought me an oversized denim jacket. Namjoon got me some books on dance, Seokjin a set of 3 new phone cases and Yoongi and Hoseok had gotten me a joint present of a small Polaroid camera with film. Overall, I felt thoroughly spoiled and grinned happily as everyone else opened their presents and were just as pleased with them. We spent the rest of the evening watching crappy 90s films and eating an alarming amount of unhealthy snacks. As the credits started to roll on the third movie of the night, Namjoon spoke up._ _

__"I actually wanna ask about something." He announced and we all turned to face him. There was something about the light smile that graced his features that made me feel unsettled about what he was going to say next. "Jimin, how's things going with Taemin?"_ _

__My jaw practically hit the floor and I started to splutter as Namjoon sat back, looking as smug as ever._ _

__"Taemin?" Taehyung said. "As in, Lee Taemin? The really hot senior?"_ _

__"That's the one." Namjoon said. "Our boy Jimin here has been crushing on him for a while."_ _

__"What the fuck, Park Jimin!? How come I, your best friend since we were in nappies, didn't know about this?"_ _

__"Because it's embarrassing." I mumbled. "He has a girlfriend and he's Taemin. So out of my league it's almost laughable."_ _

__Taehyung frowned and smacked me with a cushion._ _

__"Jimin, dude, I think you fail to realise how hot you are. You've got the jaw, the muscles, those fucking thighs that you know stand out because of your tight ass school trousers. And talking of ass-"_ _

__"Alright!" I cut him off. "God, stop talking."_ _

__"Hey, I'm just saying. Everyone agrees." I looked round and they were all nodding. "He's not as out of your league as you think."_ _

__"Alright, fine. Let's say he isn't. There's still the fact that he's fucking straight and has a girlfriend!" I hissed and Taehyung nodded._ _

__"A minor obstacle."_ _

__"A minor-" I trailed off. "Seriously?"_ _

__"Look, we're gonna have the two of you dating by the end of the year." Yoongi said and I turned to glare at him._ _

__"What have you already done towards him?" Taehyung asked and I looked back at him._ _

__"Nothing. Well..." I told them how he's usually always in the library and what happened at the convenience store, where I paid for their stuff. "Oh, I also wrote him a Christmas card."_ _

__"Did you give it to him?"_ _

__"Not in person. I dropped it into his locker. He saw it though - whether he kept it, I don't know."_ _

__"And you signed your name?"_ _

__I nodded._ _

__"Did you give one to the rest of his friends?"_ _

__"I gave one to Minho..."_ _

__"Jimin." Taehyung scolded gently, shaking his head. "You're so obvious."_ _

__"Oh god." I groaned, burying my head in my hands. "What have I done?"_ _

__"You've made it very clear you're interested in him. But...maybe that's a good thing. It might awaken his inner gay."_ _

__Seokjin let out a loud laugh and Taehyung's words and the tension in my body eased off a bit._ _

__"Why don't I just message him for you?" Hoseok said and we all turned to look at him._ _

__"Hoseok." I said plainly. "Why do you have Taemin's number?"_ _

__"I'm doing performing arts and dance, remember? At the start of the year we had two weeks of workshops with the year above and I got put in a group with him. We had a group chat and no ones bothered to delete it."_ _

__"Oh my god. Text him!" Jeongguk said._ _

__"Do not text him! Don't fucking dare!" I yelped, leaping across the floor to push Hoseok's wrist down._ _

__Hoseok laughed loudly._ _

__"I won't, don't worry. But seriously, you shouldn't give up on him! At least not until you've spoken to him." Yoongi said._ _

__"Or fucked him in a drunken one night stand." Taehyung snorted and I smacked him in the face with a cushion._ _


	5. five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taemin and Jimin finally talk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Year 12 = junior year   
> Year 13 = senior year

_jimin ___

__The Christmas holidays passed in a blur and before I knew it I was back at school, sadly reminiscing on the wonderful 2 weeks of freedom I had._ _

__I was sat in the library, as per, fully engrossed in 'The Great Gatsby', as I was trying to finish the homework chapters before my lesson after lunch, when my phone buzzed. Pulling my attention away from the book I checked it, seeing that it was an email from my dance teacher and quickly clicked on it._ _

__Hi, kids!_ _

__Good news! A few of you are going to be attending the Year 13 dance class as I think you need the extra push to advance your skills! So congratulations to the following students:_ _

___Lee Taeyong_  
Kwon Soonyoung  
Park Jimin  
Chae Hyungwon 

__Your new lessons are Monday lunchtimes and Thursdays after school! Same times, same place! Have a good day everyone and see you Thursday!_ _

__\- Mr Lee_ _

__I looked up from my phone screen, frozen in shock for second before packing my stuff and running out of the library, ignoring the hissed threats from the librarian about my 'barbaric behaviour'. Yanking on my backpack as I ran, I sprinted into the canteen and over to my friends table._ _

__"Jimin?" Taehyung said, looking up at me weirdly. "Aren't you supposed to be doing last minute reading in the library?"_ _

__"Something terrible has happened."_ _

__"What? Is everything alright?"_ _

__I shoved my phone into his hand and everyone leaned over to read it as I took a seat and frustratedly ran a hand through my hair._ _

__"Jimin..?" Jeongguk said, pulling a face. "Why is this bad? You're being moved into the Year 13 class because you're fucking awesome at dance. What's the problem?"_ _

__"Ahhh." Taehyung said, a sly smile forming across his features, reminding me of a fox. "It's because Taemin is in that class, isn't it?"_ _

__"He's basically the dancing god of the class. I'm only going to embarrass myself, fucking hell." I dramatically looked up at the ceiling. "Jesus, I'm ready. Take me out of here."_ _

__"Don't be such a pussy." Yoongi said, smacking me around the back of the head. "Just go and show him what you can do."_ _

__"Yeah, show him what them hips do." Taehyung said, winking suggestively and I threw Hoseok's empty apple juice cartoon at his head._ _

__"Fuck you."_ _

__"Say that to Taemin, not me."_ _

__This time I threw the plastic knife resting on the table._ _

__

__///_ _

__The end of the school day on Thursday came quicker than I wanted it to and before I knew it, Taeyong, Soonyoung, Hyungwon and I were heading nervously to the changing rooms, where the Year 13 class would already be. We entered awkwardly but they didn't so much as spare a glance at us. I studied the room carefully but couldn't see Taemin anywhere, so quickly peeled off my school uniform and put on some baggy jogging bottoms and a long sleeved stripy t-shirt, swapping my slightly scuffed school shoes for some sports trainers._ _

__"Ready?" Soonyoung whispered and the four of us nodded before heading towards the dance studios. Most of the class were already in there, stretching; including Taemin, I noticed, who'd changed his hair over the holidays. It was shorter now, and a dark blonde colour, messily styled away from his face. It looked great._ _

__Mr Lee, our dance teacher, spotted us hovering by the door and waved us over._ _

__"Okay class, these are the Year 12 students I said would be joining! They're very talented and I'm sure you're very excited about working with them, so I'll let them introduce themselves."_ _

__Everyone stiffly bowed and said their names and when it got to me, I was very aware of the class' gaze on me. Especially Taemin's, who steely eyes seemed to burn holes in my head._ _

__"H-hello," I stammered, internally cringing at how awkward I sounded. "My name is Park Jimin. I hope we can have fun together." I bowed quickly and Mr Lee beamed._ _

__"Brilliant! I have decided that I'm pairing each of you up with a Year 13 student, just until you've got the basics of the choreography we've been learning. So, Taeyong, you can go with Ten. Soonyoung, you go with Junhui. Hyungwon, you go with Hoseok. And Jimin...why don't you go with Taemin?"_ _

__My heart plummeted and I gulped audibly as Taemin casually strolled over, his wonderful scent of cinnamon and all things warm washing over me and making me feel fuzzy._ _

__"Hi." He greeted. "I'm Taemin."_ _

__"I know," I gushed before I could stop myself. "I'm-"_ _

__"Jimin? I know." He then smirked and it felt like a knife to the heart. I mustered up enough courage to smile weakly back and the backing track started playing through the speakers. "So, Jimin, let's get started, shall we?"_ _

__He slowly lead me through the choreography and I picked it up surprisingly quickly, asking him to go the normal speed after half an hour of going over each move in detail. He agreed and I carefully watched myself in the mirror, studying each movement I made carefully and when we stopped, I spoke about the choreography with Taemin. I ignored eye contact with him as I spoke, staring instead at his cheek._ _

__"I think this part," I showed him the footwork, "Shouldn't be such a big movement because it's hard to flow into the next move. I think it should be less aggressive in order to allow the movements to flow together better."_ _

__"Good idea. Let's try it out, yeah?"_ _

__So we went over the choreography once again and the section was a lot smoother. Taemin grinned (my heart clenched painfully at the sight of it) and patted my shoulder, congratulating me on the idea._ _

__"Thanks." I said rather breathlessly, pushing my hair back from my face. "I..uhm."_ _

__Taemin looked at me and raised an eyebrow, a small smile crossing his face. I remembered what Namjoon said about him being a tsundere and realised he was right, once again._ _

__"Yeah?" He said._ _

__"I like your hair. The blonde and style it, uhm, it suits you." I stammered and he smiled again._ _

__"Thank-you, Jimin."_ _

__"Alright then, class! It's time to wrap things up for today!" Mr Lee called out. "Congratulations to the juniors for working so hard ! I'm happy to say I definitely made the right choice picking you, and I hope your dance partners help you as much as possible! See you next week!"_ _

__We all headed back to the changing rooms and I quickly stripped myself of my sweaty dance clothes, putting my school uniform back on and washing my face and hair under the tap. Taemin looked at me curiously as I crouched under the hand dryer, desperately trying to dry my hair but he said nothing, instead pulling his phone out of his bag and turning it on. As I stood up, I carefully peeked at his screen and noticed he had 20+ messages and 30+ missed calls from "Aina❤️ ". Taemin stared at his lock screen for a moment before just turning the phone back off and throwing it back in his rucksack. I felt a strange thrill as he did so._ _

__"How are you getting home?" He said suddenly and I jumped, hoping he hadn't noticed me intensely staring at him._ _

__"Bus." I choked out and he offered me another one of his soft smiles._ _

__"Me too! Let's walk to the bus stop together, yeah?"_ _

__"I...okay. Sure."_ _

__I quickly stuffed my dance clothes to the very bottom of my school bag, trying to ignore the fact that Taemin was still giving me weird looks because of my behaviour. Hitching my bag onto my shoulder, I followed Taemin out of the sports area and out of the school, slowly strolling to the bus stop. We talked lightly about this and that, describing our Christmas holidays and the work we'd already been given since we'd come back to school. I was laughing at a joke Taemin made about his singing teacher when a harsh,_ _

__"Taemin!"_ _

__Made me abruptly stop. There was the sound of heels clicking harshly on pavement before a livid Aina, who was just about keeping her anger in check, appeared in front of us._ _

__"Where the hell have you been? Why haven't you answered your phone?"_ _

__"I told you, I have dance lessons. And my phone died." He shrugged and I noticed Aina's hands curl into fists, uncurling as she exhaled deeply._ _

__"Well, let's go. You promised me we'd hang out, remember?" She pouted a little, trying to act cute. It made me want to gouge out my eyes and throw up for 5 days, but it obviously softened Taemin up slightly because he sighed deeply and nodded (somewhat reluctantly, I noticed)._ _

__"Alright. We'll go. It was great speaking with you Jimin, I'll see you in Monday's lesson, okay?"_ _

__"Yeah." I said in a small voice, feeling myself withdraw under the angry force of Aina's glare. "See you Monday."_ _

__Taemin smiled and ruffled my hair fondly before hooking his arm with Aina's and walking off down the street. Luckily, the bus then arrived and I got on, decided to plug in my headphones and turn the volume all the way up in order to block out the sadness I was feeling about Taemin and his girlfriend._ _


	6. six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> accidentally deleted chapter six so here :)
> 
> jimin discovers taemin's secret

_jimin ___

__It was Friday night, which meant I was once again at work. There was a party being held at Kihyun's (who was a friend of Hyungwon's) and nearly everyone I knew was invited, but I had to tell them I couldn't go. Knowing the party was happening only a street away from where I was working was almost depressing, and I spent most of the evening glaring angrily and the chewing gum display by the till. I had a call from my manager at one point who asked me to rearrange the window displays, so I grabbed fresh posters and advertisements from the back room and headed over, picking at the old posters to try and pull them down. One ripped down the middle and I sighed heavily, shutting my eyes for a second before opening them and continuing. Loud shouting from outside drew my attention and I looked up from where I was trying to sellotape the ripped poster. Two people stood at the bus stop across the road, yelling loudly at each other. The shorter one kept harshly poking in the other in the chest as though to aggressively emphasise what they were saying. I realised after watching them for a minute, that it was Taemin and Aina. They must have come from the party, judging by their outfits. Aina continued to scream stuff at Taemin, who stood there without saying much at all in retaliation, and then she reached up and smacked him across the cheek. Taemin froze, his hand going up to his cheek and tenderly holding it. When he pulled his hand away again, I noticed the sheen of blood and Aina looked at the ring on her hand and back up at her boyfriend. Her head then casually turned to look around and my eyes connected with hers through the glass. I immediately busied by self with fixing the poster and sticking others up and when I looked back up, the bus had arrived._ _

__Was Aina...abusive?_ _

__I found myself thinking about it, neglecting the window display._ _

__I hadn't seen any signs of physical abuse on Taemin all year - but abuse wasn't necessarily physical. And bruises could be hidden. I remembered the excessive number of calls and texts Taemin received after his dance lesson, and the way Aina had looked so angry when she came up to him. The angry look she gave me when he ruffled my hair. I heaved a heavy sigh - poor Taemin. I made a vow that I would approach him about it, and try and help if I could._ _

__///_ _

__The next morning, I received a text from an unknown number. Frowning a little, I opened the message and read it._ _

__**xxxxxxxxxxx**  
hi jimin, it's Taemin! I got your number from your friend Hoseok? I was wondering if you wanted to meet up to go over details for dance? I thought of a new idea I want to try out before Monday's lesson ☺️_ _

__I immediately saved the number._ _

__**me**  
yeah, sure! when/where?__

**taemin hyung**  
the park near the school? at 1pm?

Looking at the clock, I realised I had 2 hours to get ready and get there.

**me**  
okay! see you soon 


	7. seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jimin breaks his promise

_jimin ___

__I sighed deeply, leaning against my locker. I'd bunked off my dance lesson again and felt horrible about it. However, due to lying to my parents and not telling my friends about Aina, I was forced to say at school for the whole hour and a half lesson. I'd sat in the corridor, reading my book and ignoring the weird looks I was getting from the cleaner._ _

__"Jimin!" A voice said and Taemin, in all his wonderful, ethereal glory, walked down the corridor, stopping in front of me before I had the chance to escape. "Where have you been?"_ _

__I carefully got to my feet, trying not to scream at how close Taemin was standing to me._ _

__"I, uh..."_ _

__"This is the second lesson you've missed, and you're not even ill! Are you avoiding me?" There was something in his tone that broke my heart and I instantly began to stammer._ _

__"N-no, I've just been...busy?" It came out as a question and I mentally face palmed._ _

__"We need to over the dance choreography, Jimin! We're doing it in pairs, I can't keep practising alone. Please! What's going on with you?"_ _

__My eyes flitted briefly to the healing scratch on his face before staring back at my shoes._ _

__"Nothing. I - I need to go." I said, ducking under his arm and power walking down the corridor._ _

__"Jimin!" Taemin called but he didn't follow me and I didn't turn around._ _

__///_ _

___stressed, depressed and death obsessed ____ _

____**parkthatass** SOS_ _ _ _

____**kimatron** WHATS HAPPENED_ _ _ _

____**nerdjoon** JIMINNIE_ _ _ _

____**chocolatechipkookie** JIMIN OMG_ _ _ _

____**seokwin** what's wrong??_ _ _ _

____**yaboyj** we're here_ _ _ _

____**yooSOULJABOYTELLEM** who we gotta attacc_ _ _ _

____**parkthatass** soooo I've kind of received a death threat_ _ _ _

____**seokwin** the fuck?? from who??_ _ _ _

____**parkthatass** Aina_ _ _ _

____**nerdjoon** Taemin's gf?? why??_ _ _ _

____**parkthatass** she basically told me to stop seeing/speaking to Taemin otherwise she was gonna make my life a living hell. it's not an outright death threat but I'm terrified  
**parkthatass** i've skipped both lessons this week and Taemin has tried to talk to me and I've just ran away, I look like a total asshole_ _ _ _

____**yaboyj** Aina though?? I thought she was sweet_ _ _ _

____**parkthatass** she's fucking Satan  
**parkthatass** though I'm doing satan dirty by saying that_ _ _ _

____**yooSOULJABOYTELLEM** chim, I'd say just carry on talking to Taemin?? like what's she realistically gonna do?? insult you?? you've got us guys who will happily end her if she so much as thinks about insulting you  
**yooSOULJABOYTELLEM** we ain't gonna let you get hurt_ _ _ _

____**kimatron** they're right chim. You can't let her threat scare you away from him. You guys are just friends after all (for now at least)____

**chocolatechipkookie** plus you're missing out on dance ! you're lying to your parents so you may as well actually attend the lessons you know

**seokwin** she sounds like a bitch, she doesn't deserve taemin

**parkthatass** no one does. he's amazing :( I felt so bad today

**nerdjoon** all the more reason to continue seeing him! ask to meet him at school, and apologise. say you're stressed bc of home life or something, people don't wanna pry when you say that

**parkthatass** yeah I guess I will  
 **parkthatass** thanks everyone :)  
 **parkthatass** wait, Aina used his phone to message me when I met her  
 **parkthatass** well, I thought I was meeting Taemin at the park to go over choreography but it turned out to be her. I'm pretty sure she was using his phone though, but what if it's her phone ?? and what if it is his number but she's there and sees I'm messaging him

**yaboyj** I'll message him for you if you want?? he doesn't know you may (or may not) have his number after all? so where and when do you wanna meet him?

**parkthatass** Hoseok you're a fucking angel  
 **parkthatass** uhmm let's say the library at the start of lunch?

**yaboyj** I'll message him now  <3  
 **yaboyj** okaaayyy he just replied saying sure. He asked if you're okay as well I think he's worried about you

**parkthatass** omg you didn't say my name outright did you? what if she sees!

**yaboyj** I said our mutual friend - he knows who I mean  
 **yaboyj** don't worry chim, it's fine  <3 he'll probably delete the messages afterwards anyway  
 **yaboyj** what should I tell him?

**parkthatass** tell him I'm fine and I'll explain tomorrow

**yaboyj** gotchuuuu

**parkthatass** thanks so much Hoseok! anyways I gotta go before my parents confiscate my phone lmao. love u all thanks for all the advice  <3 <3 <3

**yaboyj** anytime  <3

**yooSOULJABOYTELLEM** love you too chim sleep well  <3

**kimatron** goodnight bestie!! ily xxxxx

**seokwin** sweet dreams jiminnie  <3 <3

**nerdjoon** night chim!  <3

**chocolatechipkookie** NIGHT JIMINNNN xx

///

"Jimin?" A voice whispered and I shut the book I was reading.

"Round here!"

Taemin walked around the corner of the bookshelves and frowned when he saw me sat on the floor by the wall, hidden between the two large science shelves. He came and sat opposite me.

"What's wrong?"

"I - I want to apologise. I've been a total ass, haven't I? I've been a bit stressed because of stuff at home and .. I don't know I just freaked and didn't want to do anything really. But I really am sorry. I promise I'll come to dance from now on - and if you're free this weekend, we can practice then? I got it off work so..." I clamped my mouth shut before I rambled anymore.

Taemin's expression had softened and he reached out to pat my knee.

"I'm sorry to hear that Jimin. I'm here if you need to talk about it okay?" He smiled at me and my heart swelled. "And sure! I'm free this weekend! I actually have access to the dance studios in the local sports centre, so we could go there if you like?"

"Wow!" I said, my eyes widening slightly. "Thats amazing! Sure!"

"Cool. I'll see you then. I will text you details later!" He said, getting to his feet and waving.

"Bye~" I said and he smiled again, strolling out the library.

///

"Okay, I think we'll finish here for today." Taemin announced.

It was approaching 4pm on Saturday, the day after I'd spoken to Taemin in the library. We'd met up at the studios he'd told me about at 9am this morning and had been working hard on the choreography in order to catch up for the time I'd missed, as well as get ahead a bit.

"Oh thank god." I replied, immediately dropping to the floor and laying down. Taemin giggled (a beautiful sound) and then threw a water bottle at me, which hit me in the stomach. "Ouch, what the fuck, Taemin!"

"I am your hyung." He sniffed. "You kids have no respect these days."

"I'm not a kid!" I whined, pouting a little.

Taemin laughed again and plopped down next to me, ruffling my hair.

"I know, I'm sorry." He smirked. "I am still your hyung though."

"Sorry, hyung." I giggled and Taemin shook his head.

"It's alright. I'm going to Aina's straight after this, are you alright getting home?" A small frown appeared between his eyebrows and I wanted nothing more than to gently smooth it out. Instead, I kept my hands to myself and smiled warmly.

"No, it's okay! I live pretty close by, I'll walk home."

"Okay. Be safe!"

"I will. Thanks hyung."

We packed up and left the studios together, before walking out separate ways. I decided to take the scenic route, cutting through the small wooden area. It seemed oddly quiet for a Saturday afternoon - usually there were kids or dog walkers but I thought nothing of it. I continued on my way, happily humming the tune of the song Taemin and I had been practicing to when something collided with the back of my head. I fell forwards into the dirt and my hand unconsciously reached up to my head, coming away damp with blood.

"Wha-" But my words were interrupted with a muffled groan as someone kicked my side. They continued to pummel my back and sides, probably with their fists and someone held my head down so I couldn't see their faces. My wrist was twisted in an uncomfortable position and pinned under my chest. Finally, they left and had run away, as when I looked up, I couldn't see them. After a few minutes, I managed to get to my feet and called Taehyung.

"TaeTae..." I cried into the phone. "Please help me."

///

Luckily, nothing was broken. My back and sides were badly bruised and my wrist was sprained, and there was a cut on the back of my head from the rock they threw at me, but other than that I was fine. I was able to walk around still but sitting down and standing up was horribly painful. I wouldn't be able to dance for at least two weeks whilst I was healing.

"Jimin, oh my god." Said a voice from behind me in the corridor and I painfully turned around to see Taemin. His face was screwed with worry. "What happened?"

"I...got jumped. It's nothing, don't worry."

"Don't worry!?" He repeated. "I should never have let you walk home by yourself, I'm so sorry-"

"Hyung, it's not your fault. Really. I'm okay. I just need to spend some time healing."

"You're sure?"

"Yeah. It's just a few bruises."

The frown on his face didn't go away but he nodded. My eyes found Aina, standing a few metres away from us, with a smug smile on her face.

I realised what had happened immediately and shook my head, saying goodbye to Taemin and walking away with Taehyung.


	8. eight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jimin tries to help taemin

_jimin ___

___stressed, depressed and death obsessed ____ _

____**parkthatass** I think it was Aina_ _ _ _

____**kimatron** what do you mean?_ _ _ _

____**yaboyj** you mean who jumped you??_ _ _ _

____**parkthatass** well I don't think she herself jumped me  
 **parkthatass** but I think she got people to do it bc I didn't stay away from Taemin and spent all of Saturday with him_ _ _ _

____**seokwin** chim it's been almost a week and a half why didn't you say anything sooner?_ _ _ _

____**parkthatass** I don't know  
 **parkthatass** I was worried about saying anything I guess it's a pretty big thing to accuse someone of_ _ _ _

____**yooSOULJABOYTELLEM** go to the police !!! she can't be allowed to get away with this_ _ _ _

____**parkthatass** i can't, it wasn't actually her who did it and I have no proof it's her who set it up either  
 **parkthatass** it's just a gut feeling_ _ _ _

____**nerdjoon** yeah but chim you got lucky, your injuries could have been so much worse   
**nerdjoon** imagine if you'd broken something, or got internal bleeding_ _ _ _

____**parkthatass** but I didn't. and that's the point_ _ _ _

____**chocolatechipkookie** you can't let her just get away with it Jimin...._ _ _ _

____**parkthatass** there's no choice guys. it's okay_ _ _ _

_____**incoming call from TaeTae <3** ___ _ _ _ _

_______**accept** or decline ____ _ _ _ _ _

________"What is it, Taehyung?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Chim, you've got to do something."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"I haven't got to do anything. By Monday I'll be allowed to attend my dance lessons again, so I will. If she has a problem with that, she can talk to me face to face. I'm sick of her thinking she can frighten me off. I'm not doing it anymore. I want to dance and I'm going to."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Chim...."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"I've made up my mind, Tae. There's no use trying to talk me out of it."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________I hung up with a deep sigh, running my hand through my hair._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Dance lessons?" A voice said sharply behind me and I spun to see my mother stood in the doorway of my room._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Uhm-"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Are you having dance lessons behind our back?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Mum, please, I -"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"No! I won't have it! We have told you again and again that you will not be pursuing that ridiculous hobby! I will not allow it! You're grounded. I'll tell the school you need to heal at home and you won't be in next week!"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Mum, no please!"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"No, Jimin! We have told you before! It's not my fault you don't listen." She snapped before walking out, slamming my bedroom door shut behind me._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________///_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________**taemin hyung**  
Jimin where are you??_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________**me**  
I've been grounded :( the parents aren't even letting me attend school I'm so sorry_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________**taemin hyung**   
grounded? for what? haven't you just healed?_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________**me**  
lied to them about the dance thing :/ they freaked when they found out and I'm not allowed to go to school in case I attend._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________**taemin hyung**  
oh no :( I hope you can still make it! or we'll be extra secretive about it?_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________**me**  
yeah, I'll have to see :( I'm really sorry again_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________**taemin hyung**  
don't be it's not your fault x   
you want me to tell Mr Lee?_ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________**me**  
yeah pls x  
just tell him I'll try my hardest to make my parents come around_ _ _ _ _ _ _

________**taemin hyung**  
okay will do :) hang in there!_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________I smiled warmly at my phone. I'd only been grounded a total of 3 days (and it was only Monday) but I was already losing the will to live. My parents maintained that I wouldn't be allowed to go to school but I knew they hated me missing it unnecessarily, so I knew they'd let me go back soon enough. My phone then chimed with a message from Taehyung._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________**TaeTae <3**  
jimin guess what!!!!_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________**me**  
what?_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________**TaeTae <3**  
Aina is ill! I overheard Taemin telling Jonghyun hyung! He said she won't be in for the rest of the week_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________**me**  
okay??_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________**TaeTae <3**  
gosh you're so dumb  
it means you can speak to Taemin!! tell him about what happened!!_ _ _ _ _ _ _

________**me**  
I can't tell him that I think his gf got people to jump me_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________**TaeTae <3**  
well maybe not  
but you can just talk to him! comfortably!_ _ _ _ _ _ _

________**me**  
fine, fine. I'll try and convince my parents to let me go to school_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________**TaeTae <3**  
they're probably having aneurysms bc you're missing your lessons today  
they'll let you come to school_ _ _ _ _ _ _

________**me**  
I'll let you know! Thanks Tae!_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________///_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________I wasn't allowed in until Wednesday, but I had never been so happy to go to school. I eagerly put my uniform on that morning, happily packed my books and folders and then left my house, going cheerfully to Jeongguk's to meet him and Taehyung as usual. The morning then went as planned and I found myself enjoying my English Literature lesson. At lunchtime, I decided I would go and find Taemin. He was sat at his usual table with his friends and, before I lost my courage, I strolled up._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Taemin hyung." I said and they all turned to look at me._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Jiminnie!" Minho said loudly, grinning._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Hi, hyung." I said shyly, waving and Jinki cooed loudly._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Shall we go somewhere to talk?" Taemin asked and I nodded. He smiled at me and got up from his seat, grabbing his bag before walking away with me. We went outside, sitting in the same place my friends and I sit sometimes. "What's up?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"I want to ask you a question. But...it's very personal, so please don't run away. Or hate me."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"I promise I won't do either of those. What's wrong?" When I stayed silent he rested a hand on my knee. "Jiminnie?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Aina." I blurted out suddenly and Taemin blinked._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"What about her?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Does...I....she abuses you, doesn't she?" Taemin simply stared at me. "I saw you arguing outside the convenience store and I saw her slap you. I know that's how you got the scratch on your face."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Taemin stayed silent for a few minutes before speaking up._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"I...yes. I suppose she does."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Do you ... want to talk about it?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"It didn't start like this. And when it did start, after a few months of dating, she'd only do stuff like tug on my hair or ears, or pinch me really hard. And she'd only ever do it when she didn't like something I did. It got worse."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"How bad?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"She'd hit me hard enough to leave bruises but she'd always leave them in places she knew I could cover. If I didn't cover them, she'd hit me again. When I changed my hair to this," He gestured to his blonde hair. "She slapped me so hard I had a red hand mark on my arm. I don't know what to do about it. She - she's emotionally manipulative too because she'll hit me and then she'll kiss the bruises later and I don't know what to think."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Hyung, if she hurts you she doesn't love you." I said very softly. "People don't hurt the people they love."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"I've been with her for so long. I'm afraid of what might happen if I leave her."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"You can't stay in that relationship, it's not good for you." I reached out and pulled off Taemin's blazer, revealing him in a short sleeved school shirt. There were bruises and red marks and scratches all the way up one of his arms. I gently ran my hands down them. "Hyung..."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________He reached up and grabbed my wrist, gently pulling it away from his arm and shrugging the blazer back on._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"I don't know what to do."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"I'm here for you."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Taemin smiled._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"I know."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Hyung..." I began. "There's something else I want to tell you."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"What is it?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Aina she...threatened me."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________His eyes shot up to meet mine._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"What do you mean threatened you?" I explained the park incident and then my assumptions about being jumped. "If she used my phone I had no idea. She must have deleted the messages, Jiminnie, I'm so sorry."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"It's okay hyung, I'm alright now. I'm just scared."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Honestly? Me too."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"You should go to the police. Show them the bruises - surely this is considered domestic abuse!"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Should I?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Yes! You can't let her keep treating you like this, hyung. You don't deserve it. You don't deserve any of this."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Alright. I'll speak to the Police."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _


	9. nine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jimin speaks his mind and taemin does something big

_park jimin ___

__I stood nervously outside my front door. Despite promising my parents I wouldn't attend my dance lessons anymore, I still stayed behind on Thursday after school and practiced the choreography with my class, who were glad to have me back after so many weeks away. My parents had blown up my phone and only stopped when I told them I was walking home. Taemin walked me to my street before saying goodbye and leaving._ _

__Mustering up my courage, I reached up with my keys and unlocked the door, dropping the keys in the dish on the sideboard and kicking off my shoes, dropping my bag next to it. My parents were both sat in the living room and I walked in._ _

__"So," My mother said, her knuckles white from how tightly she was gripping her hands together. "You decided to disobey us and attend your dance lessons anyway."_ _

__"Disobey?" I repeated in disbelief. "You make me out to be a disobedient dog. I'm your son. Not your fucking pet!"_ _

__"Language!" My dad scolded and my mother jumped to her feet._ _

__"You promised us you would forget this ridiculous hobby! That you'd focus on your studies!"_ _

__"What makes you think I want to be a doctor? I don't give a _shit _how much money it will give me. I could be the richest man in the world but what's the point of it all if I'm absolutely fucking _miserable _the rest of my life? Dance - dance is the one thing that makes me happy. And yet you're so insistent on taking it away from me!" I screamed at my shocked mother. "You claim to only want what's best for me but how do you know what's best for me!? You barely know me! You don't know fucking anything about me! You know what? I'm not doing this anymore." I stormed out of the room and went upstairs, yanking a small suitcase out from under my bed and packing my clothes and school uniform, grabbing random toiletries and accessories and shoving them in, remembering to pack my laptop, phone charger and earphones too. Once I had everything I needed, I zipped it up and carried it down the stairs._____ _

______"And where do you think you're going?" My dad said forcefully._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Don't flatter yourself into thinking you care." I snarled back, shoving my trainers back on and grabbing my house keys and school bag before leaving the house, slamming the front door behind me. I pulled out my phone as I angrily walked down the street._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Hello?" Jeongguk picked up after the first few rings._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Can I crash at yours for a while?"_ _ _ _ _ _

______"Sure. I'll get my mum to pick you up. Where are you?"_ _ _ _ _ _

______I told him to pick me up a few streets away and ten minutes later, his mum pulled up next to me._ _ _ _ _ _

______"In you get, sweetie." She said softly and I put my suitcase in the boot before getting into the passenger seat. "You're welcome to stay as long as you need, honey. Okay?"_ _ _ _ _ _

______"Okay. Thank-you, Mrs Jeon."_ _ _ _ _ _

______"Anytime, petal. Anytime."_ _ _ _ _ _

______///_ _ _ _ _ _

______It had been almost 3 days since I left my parents house and I was laying on Jeongguk's bed, whilst he hogged the air mattress on the floor. His parents weren't very rich, not like mine, and he'd worked his ass off his whole life to get a scholarship to his top university. His family didn't have an awful lot but they were always willing to share what they had. He was currently engaged in an intense online battle with Taehyung._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Shoot asshole! Shoot!" He yelled down the microphone and I heard the muffled sound of Taehyung yelling back at him. I smiled amusedly, getting distracted by my phone buzzing in my hand. Looking at the screen, I saw it was Taemin and I quickly hopped to my feet, leaving the room and sitting in the corridor before pressing answer._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Hyung!" I said down the line._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Hi, Jiminnie. How are you?"_ _ _ _ _ _

______"I'm okay...had a fight with my parents so I'm crashing at Guk's but it's not too bad. How are you?"_ _ _ _ _ _

______"I...well I went to the Police, like you said."_ _ _ _ _ _

______"Really? That's great, hyung! How did it go?"_ _ _ _ _ _

______"Not well." He said. "They...they didn't believe me Jimin. I didn't have any proof, except for a few odd bruises but not enough to prove anything. They asked why I didn't take photos and I said it's because she'd see them and delete them. They asked so many questions and they said I was obviously lying. That I'm probably just a jealous boyfriend." His voice cracked slightly._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Oh, hyung. I'm so sorry - I should never have suggested it -"_ _ _ _ _ _

______"No, it's alright, Jimin. Please don't feel guilty about it."_ _ _ _ _ _

______We both stayed silent for a while._ _ _ _ _ _

______"I..." He began. "I also broke up with Aina."_ _ _ _ _ _

______"You...I...what?"_ _ _ _ _ _

______"I broke up with Aina."_ _ _ _ _ _

______"How did she take it?"_ _ _ _ _ _

______"I don't know, I did it over text. Which is why I'm terrified of going to school - I don't know what she's going to do."_ _ _ _ _ _

______"Tomorrow morning, meet me at Jeongguk's house. I'll text you the location. That way you'll walk in with me, Jeongguk and Taehyung. Ask your friends to meet you at the gates." I said. "She won't do anything with so many people around. Make sure you go around with someone at all times, alright?"_ _ _ _ _ _

______"Okay. Thank-you, Jiminnie, for everything. Really. I'll see you tomorrow."_ _ _ _ _ _

______"Okay, hyung."_ _ _ _ _ _

______I hung up and immediately sent him Jeongguk's location. When I re entered Guk's room, he raised his eyebrow at me but said nothing._ _ _ _ _ _

______///_ _ _ _ _ _

______The walk to school the next morning was tense, and all I'd told Jeongguk and Tae was that Taemin and Aina had broken up. He was extremely nervous but never moved from my side and eventually we reached the school gates. Taemin inhaled sharply and I nudged his side, offering a warm smile. He managed to return it and we entered the school grounds. Much to our surprise, Aina approached us but instead of screaming and starting a scene, she gave Taemin a blinding smile and hooked her arm with his. Taemin froze where he was stood and just stared at their joined arms for a second before yanking his arm away._ _ _ _ _ _

______"What the hell are you doing!?" He said and she laughed._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Hooking arms with my boyfriend?" She laughed again and went to grab onto his arm but he jumped away._ _ _ _ _ _

______"We're broken up, Aina. I told you."_ _ _ _ _ _

______By now they'd gathered a crowd of students, all of whom gasped loudly at Taemin's words. Some were even recording the scene._ _ _ _ _ _

______"You weren't serious, were you?" Aina scoffed, rolling her eyes. "Now stop being ridiculous, come on." She held out her hand and Taemin backed up even further, bumping into me. I placed a hand against his back._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Aina, we're over. I'm not letting you hurt me anymore."_ _ _ _ _ _

______She laughed in disbelief and her eyes found me, instantly darkening._ _ _ _ _ _

______"This is all your fault, isn't it? You fucking slut. What have you done, turned him gay or something? Disgusting." She snarled and Taehyung went to go for her but I stopped him._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Don't you dare talk to him like that!" Taemin snapped and Aina looked at him, her eyebrows raised._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Why? Scared I'll hurt his little feelings? Stay the hell away from me." She turned on her heel and stormed into the school._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Jimin, are you alright?" Taemin asked, turning to me and I nodded slowly. He released a heavy sigh._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Taemin!" A voice called and I turned to see Jonghyun, Kibum, Minho and Jinki walking over. "Is it true? You've actually broken up with Aina?"_ _ _ _ _ _

______"Yeah. I...it wasn't a perfect relationship. Not like you all thought." There was a weight to Taemin's voice that struck a chord with me; he just sounded so sad. His friends clearly heard it too, as Jonghyun just pulled his friend into a tight hug._ _ _ _ _ _

______"It's okay." Minho said softly. "Tell us when you're ready."_ _ _ _ _ _

______Taemin nodded and turned to me, pulling me into a brief hug too._ _ _ _ _ _

______"I'll see you at lunch, okay?" He asked and I nodded, watching as they left._ _ _ _ _ _


	10. ten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jimin and taemin become closer friends and Jeongguk lashes out

_park jimin ___

__Taemin and I hung out nearly all the time after the incident with Aina. It was a common sight to see his friends and my friends sat together, as we'd kind of merged our tables and friend groups. Taemin's friends didn't mind that we were in the year below, rather they babied us and would always give us cute nicknames (much to our disgust)._ _

__"Jiminnie~" Minho called as he collapsed into the seat next to me, pulling me into a side hug. "How are things with your parents?"_ _

__"I don't know, I haven't spoken to them. I'm ignoring their messages too."_ _

__"Chim, you should really talk to them." Taehyung said from my other side, looking up from his drama script._ _

__"I will, eventually. I just...I don't want to face them yet."_ _

__"Don't force him." A voice said softly and Taemin smiled as he sat in the seat opposite me, the others gradually joining. "He'll do it when he's ready."_ _

__"I'm just worried." Minho said, pinching my cheek and I pushed him away._ _

__"Hyung~" I whined and he laughed._ _

__"Jimin, have you done the English homework?" A distressed Seokjin asked, looking up from his mess of papers he'd thrown onto the lunch table._ _

__"What do I get for giving it to you?"_ _

__"Ooo, a bargaining man." Kibum said, laughing._ _

__"I'll buy you ice cream every day for a week?" I raised an eyebrow. "A month?"_ _

__"Sold." I said, pulling my essay out of my bag and handing it to him._ _

__"I'm too grateful to think about how much I'm gonna regret this." Seokjin muttered and I giggled, covering my mouth and shaking my head._ _

__The lunchtime passed by in a blur, as did most of the afternoon and before I knew it I was walking with Taemin, Jeongguk and Taehyung back to Jeongguk's house. Kookie and Tae walked in front, whilst Taemin and I lagged behind._ _

__"Have you noticed it?" Taemin asked randomly and I shot him a weird look._ _

__"Noticed what?"_ _

__"The whispers and stares. From people at school."_ _

__"No?" I frowned._ _

__"I think it's because we're hanging out a lot. There's been...rumours spreading." He didn't need to say anymore - I knew what kind of rumours he was talking about._ _

__"Ah." I said. "I wouldn't worry about it, hyung. They're just words - they're not going to do anything. We're friends and they can't take that away from us."_ _

__Taemin didn't reply, but reached out and squeezed my hand before letting go. My heart fell, as I wished he'd continued to hold it._ _

__///_ _

__"Faggot!" I flinched as yet another comment was thrown my way._ _

__I couldn't walk alone anywhere at school, not with the incessant name calling and jabs at my sexuality every time I walked down the corridor. Jeongguk was walking with me, his hand on the small of my back as he guided me through the crowded corridors - this didn't go unnoticed by the boy._ _

__"Wow, you're cheating on Taemin now: with Jeongguk? You're even more of a slut than I thought, Jimin. Some kind of cheap fuck, are you? If only I was a fag too, I'd try you out myself."_ _

__There was an angry yell and then the boy was on the floor, clutching his cheek and looking up at the boy looking over him with a shocked expression. Jeongguk glared at him, holding his sore hand from the punch._ _

__"Talk to him like that again, fucking asshole. I dare you." He spat and the boy shook his head._ _

__"Jeon Jeongguk! To my office!" Said Dr Moon, the Head of Science and Maths. "You too, Jimin! And someone please take Mr Kim to the nurses office."_ _

__We followed him begrudgingly, taking a seat opposite him at his desk._ _

__"Now, would you mind explaining why you punched Mr Kim, Mr Jeon?"_ _

__"He was saying disgusting things about Jimin, Sir."_ _

__"Such as?"_ _

__"I don't think I should repeat them, Sir."_ _

__"Mr Jeon, I need to know what happened."_ _

__"He called me a faggot, Sir." I said and Mr Moon's head snapped to me. "He said I was probably a cheap fuck, someone who cheats and sleeps around a lot."_ _

__"He..." Mr Moon trailed off, blinking slightly. "I see. Well, we certainly cannot condone this behaviour. I'll order his immediate suspension - Mr Jeon, I think an hours detention tomorrow afternoon will be a good enough punishment, hmm?"_ _

__"Yes, Sir." Jeongguk nodded, evidently relieved and Mr Moon smiled._ _

__"Very well. I shall go visit Mr Kim. Look after yourself boys!"_ _

__"Yes, Sir." We said in unison before leaving the office._ _

__"Kook, how's your hand?"_ _

__He held it up, to show the knuckles bleeding a little and looking bruised._ _

__"It will be okay."_ _

__"You didn't have to do that."_ _

__"Of course I did. You heard what he was saying! No one says that about my best friend, okay? No one."_ _

__I pulled him into a hug._ _

__"Thanks, Kookie."_ _

__///_ _

__"Jimin~" Taemin sang as he ran down the corridor to greet me. It was Friday afternoon and I was emptying my locker, looking forwards to crashing out the moment I got back to Jeongguk's house._ _

__"Hey, hyung. What's up?"_ _

__"Mr Lee announced a date for the school's Dance Show!"_ _

__"What?" I perked up, an excitable grin forming on my face. "When!?"_ _

__"20th July, after all exams are finished!"_ _

__"Oh my god." I said before making a weird squealing noise and jumping around. "I'm so excited. I've never done a show before!"_ _

__"That's not all!" Taemin said, grinning. "Not only will we perform the group and then paired choreography. Some students have been chosen to perform solo pieces - and you're one of them."_ _

__"M-me?" I said, my eyes widening._ _

__"Yes! Me, you, Hoseok, Soonyoung and Taeyong were all chosen."_ _

__"What are you doing for yours?"_ _

__"Ahh," Taemin smiled. "That's a secret, for now. You'll see on the night."_ _

__"That's no fair." I pouted slightly and Taemin just poked my lips with his finger._ _

__"Don't pout so much, you'll trip over your bottom lip." He chided, his eyes sparkling with his smile, however._ _

__///_ _

__"Jimin, dear, would you please help me wash up?" Mrs Jeon asked and I looked up from my phone, nodding quickly._ _

__"Yes, of course." I said, getting up and walking to the kitchen. She handed me a tea towel with a smile before starting to wash up. I grabbed a plate and gently wiped it over._ _

__"I wanted to talk to you, dear."_ _

__"What about?"_ _

__"I think you should speak to your parents." When I turned to look at her, she gave me another kind smile and nudged me with her hip. "I don't mind you staying here sweetie, of course I don't, but I think you should try and patch things up with them. They're your parents after all."_ _

__"What if they don't listen?"_ _

__"You must make them listen! You left the house and have been gone almost a week honey, I'm sure they're going to listen. They're probably worried sick."_ _

__I sighed and nodded, wiping up the last plate and placing it down before pulling Mrs Jeon into a hug._ _

__"Thank-you, Mrs Jeon."_ _

__"You're welcome, petal. You know you're welcome back here anytime."_ _


	11. eleven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jimin apologises. he and taemin grow closer.

_park jimin ___

__I had a strange sense of deja vu as I stood by my front door, staring at the white plastic and sighing. Unlocking it, I pushed it open with my shoulder, dragging my case inside with my other hand._ _

__"Jimin?" My mother's anxious voice floated out from the dining room and she ran out, a small cry escaping her lips and she ran over and embraced me. "Please never do that again."_ _

__"I'm sorry." I muttered, stroking the back of her head. "Can I please try and explain how I feel?"_ _

__"Alright." My mother stroked my cheek, her eyes softening and I followed her into the dining room, where my father sat at the table. He got up and hugged me as well, before we all sat down._ _

__"Okay, so," I began, feeling small under the heavy weight of both my parents stares. "I know you consider dance a....hobby. But for me, it's so much more than that? It's something I'm actually good at, something I'm complimented for. I'm not being put down because I can't figure out a university level equation, but am instead encouraged until I finally master a certain move. I've met so many great people and - and I feel happier. Having a job as a dancer, or a dance teacher, may not bring me a great deal of money but it's going to make me happy. And, in my opinion, that's so much more important than money is. Dance for me is winning a case for you two. A feeling that can't be replaced."_ _

__My parents exchanged a look and I sighed again._ _

__"Look, there's a Dance Show at the school on the 20th July. Come and watch me dance, and then decide what you think. Okay?"_ _

__"Okay, Jimin. We'll do that."_ _

__I beamed and reached out, grabbing their hands._ _

__"Thank-you! I really am sorry for running away like that and worrying you."_ _

__"It's alright, we're just glad you're safe." My dad said, squeezing my hand gently._ _

__///_ _

__**taemin hyung**  
you want to go over choreography today? I'll meet you at the studios at 11am?_ _

__**me**  
can't got a biology test to study for :(_ _

__**taemin hyung**  
I'm all about multitasking_ _

___**me**  
lmao  
alright fine, I'll see you there in a bit!_

__Packing up my revision cards, I quickly changed into my dance clothes and jogged downstairs, poking my head round the doorframe into the kitchen, where mum was preparing dinner._ _

__"Can anyone drop me off at the sports centre?"_ _

__"Why?"_ _

__I shrugged._ _

__"Spontaneous choreography practice and biology revision." I dejectedly held up the neon flash cards and my mum shook her amusedly, but put down the knife and moved to the sink to wash her hands._ _

__"Give me a couple of minutes and I'll be there."_ _

__"You're the best!" I said, going out to pull on some trainers._ _

__My mum was ready as soon as she said and drove me to the sports centre, where Taemin was already waiting outside. He grinned and waved as he saw me and I returned it. Kissing mum on the cheek, I promised I'd message her if I was home for dinner or not before getting out the car, waving one last time before she drove away._ _

__"Your parents actually dropped you off for extra dance?" Taemin said as I got near enough to hear him and I shrugged._ _

__"I went back home and explained and they seem to be a bit more...understanding? They even said they'd come to the Dance Show."_ _

__"Really?" He said happily, unlocking the studio doors and flicking on the lights. "That's awesome!"_ _

__"Yeah, I'm pretty happy."_ _

__The conversation naturally trailed off as we began stretching, Taemin laughing as I touched my toes and basically folded in half, before proceeding to play Rock Paper Scissors whilst in this position. When we'd done stretching, Taemin put the music on at a low-ish volume and grabbed my flash cards from where my bag was, flicking through them briefly._ _

__"Well this looks boring." He commented and I looked away from my reflection in the large mirrors, where i'd been monitoring by dance, to glance at him with an amused smile._ _

__"It's Biology, Taemin-hyung. What do you expect?"_ _

__"Isn't Biology supposed to be much more exciting than this?" He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively and I laughed, shaking my head._ _

__"I cannot believe you'd think such foul things."_ _

__"I don't know what you're talking about." Taemin mockingly sniffed in contempt and deliberately jutted his chin out._ _

__"Yeah, yeah." I replied, grinning before going to restart the song and working through the choreography._ _

__"Hey Jimin," Taemin called out. "What's special about the sugar phosphate backbone in DNA?"_ _

__"NOT A GOOD TIME, HYUNG."_ _

__"It's Biology revision, it's never a good time." He quipped back. "Now answer the question."_ _

__"Uhh," I racked my brains whilst also trying to focus on the beat of the song and the correct choreography. "The strands run anti parallel to each other. Alternating Ribose sugar and phosphate chains. Held by phosphodiester bonds..." I trailed off as I failed to think of anything else._ _

__"Correct! Unlike whatever choreography you're currently trying to do."_ _

__"Fuck off, hyung!"_ _

__He giggled loudly and got to his feet, walking over to me._ _

__"No need for such bad language." He said in a quiet voice._ _

__I involuntarily shivered, something Taemin luckily didn't notice as his back was turned away. He'd restarted the song and then stood next to me, and I watched as the two of us went through the choreography, perfectly in sync. When we finished, I was sweating heavily but was proud that we'd finally completed the choreography to a standard the two of us were satisfied with. We high fived and I collapsed on the floor._ _

__"Now," Taemin announced after we'd rested for a few minutes. "Biology revision?"_ _

__I threw the flash cards at his head._ _

__///_ _

__We decided to both walk back to my house after mum said I was allowed a friend over for dinner and Taemin decided to use the time to quiz me on my Biology, going over the pack of flash cards repeatedly until I easily reeled off the information. Finally (and to my great relief) we reached my front door and I quickly unlocked it, gesturing Taemin inside. He looked around the house in shock._ _

__"My parents are lawyers." I explained and he nodded, slowly taking off his shoes and dropping his bag next to them. I smiled and gestured for him to follow me, finding my parents in the dining room._ _

__"Just in time, Jimin!" My father said. "Your mother just finished cooking! We have gamjatang."_ _

__"This is Taemin, he's a senior at my college. He's the one I'm working with for the Dance Show."_ _

__Taemin bowed._ _

__"It's nice to meet you."_ _

__"It's lovely to have you here." My mother said, gesturing for the two of us to sit down before placing the large bowl of food in the middle. I served myself and Taemin some before quickly tucking in._ _

__"It's delicious, Mrs Park." Taemin commented._ _

__"Oh, thank-you, dear." My mother said, smiling bashfully._ _

__Once everything was cleared from our bowls, I helped my mother do the dishes before heading upstairs with Taemin._ _

__"What do you want to do?" I asked, patting the space next to me on the bed. Taemin sat awkwardly._ _

__"Uhm, watch a movie?" He suggested._ _

__"Sure!" I leant over him to grab my laptop from the desk, his arm immediately going around my waist to stop me from falling off the bed. As I sat back, he pulled his arm away and my heart fell again. "What should we watch?" I asked as I loaded up my Netflix account._ _

__"The Avengers?" He said, seeing the movie poster appear on the screen and I nodded, pressing play. Both of us sat with our back leaning against the headboard and as the film progressed, we got closer together until our entire sides were pressed together. At some point, i'd put my leg over his. At some point, his arm made its way around my waist. At some point, my head nestled into his chest and he used his free hand to play with my hair. At some point, the two of us fell asleep wrapped in each others arms and the film continued playing until my laptop ran out of battery._ _


	12. twelve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jimin and taemin talk it out.

_park jimin ___

__"Jimin!" A voice hollered down the corridor and then I was being back hugged by someone who buried their nose in my neck._ _

__"Hey, Taemin hyung." I giggled and he let go, allowing me to turn around._ _

__The others raised their eyebrows at us but figured it was best to just not say anything. Ever since Taemin woke up with me in his arms the morning after he'd come round, I felt like there was some kind of unspoken thing between us. We acted no differently, only skin ship was now more of a norm between us, and Taemin could often be seen hugging me or walking with his arm around my shoulder or waist. Aina was, needless to say, furious about this. She even tried to spread rumours._ _

__The two of us were sat together in dance, watching the recording of our choreography to monitor it when another senior approached us._ _

__"Hey, Taemin? Can I ask you something?" He asked and Taemin paused the video and nodded._ _

__"Sure, what's up?"_ _

__"Is it true you cheated on Aina?"_ _

__Taemin's eyes grew wide._ _

__" _Excuse me? _"___ _

____"It's," The boy looked panicked. "She's been telling everyone that. I don't believe it but I felt like I should ask..."_ _ _ _

____"No, I didn't! You can spread that!"_ _ _ _

____"I'm sorry, Taemin. I didn't want to believe her - but she's literally been telling everyone. Saying how you cheated on her loads of times but she was so in love she stayed with you." The boy pulled a face as Taemin's darkened._ _ _ _

____"Taemin," I murmured and he looked over at me, the tension deflating from his body slightly._ _ _ _

____When Taemin confronted Aina about it that lunchtime, her plan backfired when her friends didn't play along, instead backing Taemin - along with half the school. In the end, Aina was forced to give up and stormed away angrily. I felt strangely pleased about it._ _ _ _

____Now all Aina did was angrily glare at the two of us and, if I ever noticed her looking, I'd often deliberately hug Taemin or hook arms with him just to see the scowl on her face before she turned away. I felt like I shouldn't be so happy that I was pissing her off but the other side of me felt that she deserved nothing less. There is no excuse for physically abusing someone, in my opinion. And I would never forgive her for it._ _ _ _

____///_ _ _ _

____My phone buzzed with a phone call and I lazily picked up._ _ _ _

____"Hello?" I said into the phone._ _ _ _

____"Hi, Jimin!"_ _ _ _

____"Hyung!" I perked up a little. "Is everything okay?"_ _ _ _

____"Yeah, I was wondering if you wanted to come to the park later? About 2pm?" Taemin asked._ _ _ _

____"Who else is going?"_ _ _ _

____"Oh, I mean like," He paused for a second. "I meant just us."_ _ _ _

____"Oh." I gulped. "I...yes, sure! I'd love to."_ _ _ _

____"Okay, great! I'll meet you by the main gates, okay? Don't worry about food or anything, I've got it all covered."_ _ _ _

____"Alright, I'll see you in a bit then?"_ _ _ _

____"In a bit Jiminnie~" He sang into the phone and I hung up, unable to stop the smile that spread across my face._ _ _ _

____I shoved my school work off my lap and immediately ran to take a quick shower, dressing in jeans and a baggie hoodie, pulling on some trainers before blow drying my hair and carefully styling it. Then, remembering to grab my phone and wallet, I left my room quickly and yelled goodbye to my parents (who replied sounding slightly confused) before leaving the house. The walk to the park, as before, took a while but I was comforted by the fact that this time I was actually going to meet Taemin._ _ _ _

____He was waiting outside the gates, dressed in a massively distressed denim jacket, jeans and a t-shirt and plaid shirt combo, with combat boots. My heart skipped multiple beats when I saw him and I took a deep breath to stop myself from screaming about how incredible he looked._ _ _ _

____"Taemin hyung!" I called out and he looked up from his phone, pocketing it quickly and walking over to greet me, pulling me into a tight hug. I smiled and tightened my arms around his waist briefly before pulling back. He hooked my arm and we walked into the park together._ _ _ _

____"I got my mum to make all different kinds of things," He said after we'd found a good place to sit. I laid out the blanket he brought and the two of us sat side by side. I watched as he unloaded each dish. "I wasn't sure what you liked so..."_ _ _ _

____"Hyung!" I said, gasping. "She shouldn't have gone through all this trouble! Tell her I said thank-you!"_ _ _ _

____"I was hoping you'd come hang out at my house after this, so you can tell her yourself?" He sounded hesitant but when I nodded eagerly the nervous look went from his face and he smiled brightly._ _ _ _

____We spent the next two hours eating and then fooling around on the kids playground, the time passing ridiculously quickly. Before I knew it, I was stood at Taemin's doorstep and he beckoned me inside._ _ _ _

____"Taemin sweetie, is that you?" A pretty woman walked out from one of the rooms, wiping her hands on a towel and her face broke into a smile when she saw Taemin. "How was the food?"_ _ _ _

____"It was wonderful, thanks mum. This is Jimin, by the way."_ _ _ _

____"Thank-you for the food Mrs Lee, it was delicious." I said bowing deeply and his mother laughed, hugging me._ _ _ _

____"You're welcome, I'm glad you enjoyed it. You'll be in your room, I suppose?" She directed the question at Taemin, who nodded. "Okay. Your father won't be home from work until late this evening, the office is manic."_ _ _ _

____"Alright. I'll say hi to him later then." Taemin said, waving at his mum before walking up the stairs. I followed him awkwardly, entering his room. It was decorated simply, with all white walls and furniture. Across one wall were photos of him and his friends and family. There was a large gap in one part, and I knew that pictures of him and Aina would have been there at one point. With a suppressed sigh, I took a seat next to Taemin on the bed and tried to focus on what he was talking about._ _ _ _

____"- and I've been working on my solo choreography too, but it's really hard. I'm getting through it, though. How about you?"_ _ _ _

____"I...I haven't started yet. I haven't even picked a song." I pouted slightly. "I realise I should have but, I don't know, I've been so wrapped up in everything else that I guess I just haven't thought about it and -"_ _ _ _

____The rest of my sentence was cut off. By Taemin. Who'd put his mouth over mine._ _ _ _

____It took me a few seconds to register that Taemin was _kissing _me and when it did, I pulled back in shock.___ _ _ _

______"I-I'm sorry." Taemin stammered. "I shouldn't have done that."_ _ _ _ _ _

______"It's okay." I whispered quietly, my hand moving up to his face. I gently dragged my fingers across his cheek, his eyes fluttering shut at the contact and his warm breath fanning out across my face. Very carefully, I reconnected our lips, my heart soaring when he wrapped a hand around the back of my neck and deepened the kiss, his other hand running through my hair and messing it up. We pulled away again after a few minutes and I let out a breathless giggle. "It's better than okay."_ _ _ _ _ _

______Taemin rested his forehead on mine._ _ _ _ _ _

______"You know," He said quietly. "I really did love Aina once. I thought nothing could compare to what we had - because it was so wonderful and so beautiful? But after a few months, when she started to become abusive and obsessive, I felt like there was no escape. I just...fell out of love with her. Yet I felt horrifyingly guilty about it and tried my hardest to try and love her again but I just couldn't. I guess because deep down I knew she didn't truly love me."_ _ _ _ _ _

______"Hyung..."_ _ _ _ _ _

______Taemin's grip on my hands tightened a little._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Then, I met you. At first, I noticed you around school - I thought you were cute and, let's be honest, you're really fucking gorgeous. Then you were in my dance class and we got partnered together and I got to know you. And you... you were so kind to me? So gentle, so caring and I haven't had that in such a long time. So, as lame as it sounds, I started crushing on you. It was horrible whilst I was still with Aina, I felt like I was cheating, and then you pointed out to me that I didn't have to put up with it and when I broke up with her I felt a freedom like nothing else." He paused and sighed, dragging his eyes up to meet mine, his hand coming into contact with my cheek. "I thought I was straight, but I think I'm attracted to personality. And yours is so beautiful."_ _ _ _ _ _

______I blushed, and looked down, playing with my hands._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Hyung, I have something to confess to."_ _ _ _ _ _

______"What is it?"_ _ _ _ _ _

______"I've...I've had a crush on you since the start of the year. When I first saw you, really. I thought you were ethereal. Getting to know you over this past year has been wonderful. Helping you out of a toxic relationship has been rewarding and knowing you're now safe and that your skin will remain unblemished and that you can now recover and feel truly loved makes me so happy. I'm so proud of you, hyung. And yes, I love you. I have for a while, but it's okay if that's not what you want."_ _ _ _ _ _

______We sat in silence for a moment._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Hang on." Taemin said. He got up and crossed the room, rummaging through a small box on the windowsill before returning with an envelope. I recognised it immediately and it was confirmed when he pulled the Christmas card I got for him out and held it up._ _ _ _ _ _

______"You kept it." I said, my voice cracking slightly._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Of course I did. It's from you." He then noticed my watery eyes and the single tear rolling down my cheek and his hands immediately cupped my face. "Oh, please don't cry! Why are you crying?"_ _ _ _ _ _

______"Because I've been dreaming about this day for an entire year and yet it's still better than anything I've imagined." I sniffled and Taemin smiled, kissing the tip of my nose and then pressing another firm kiss to my lips._ _ _ _ _ _

______"So, we're doing this then?"_ _ _ _ _ _

______"If you want to. We'll get a lot of backlash at school."_ _ _ _ _ _

______Taemin sighed and kissed me again, for longer this time and when he pulled away I felt slightly dazed and breathless._ _ _ _ _ _

______"I want to put myself first, for once. I want to try this, if that's okay with you? I'm unsure but I'm willing to put everything into this relationship..." He seemed so nervous and unsure that it broke my heart and I held his hands in mine._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Of course we can try this. I'll be there for you, every step of the way. Alright?"_ _ _ _ _ _

______He nodded and I smiled, unable to stop myself from capturing his lips on mine again._ _ _ _ _ _


	13. thirteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> exams. partying. the usual.

_park jimin ___

__The two weeks of exams came around abnormally quickly and also passed by in the blink of an eye. I revised as much as I could and did my best, keeping my fingers crossed for my results. Taemin took his dance, drama and singing exams, as well as handing in the extra written coursework he did as part of his performing arts course. I was waiting for him outside of his last exam on the Friday, excited about only having two weeks left of school before the summer (although today would be Taemin's and the rest of the Senior's last day). Finally, the doors opened and students began to leave the dance hall, Taemin one of the last ones to leave. His face broke into a smile when he saw me and he offered out his hand, which I took and we began to walk down the corridor._ _

__"How did it go?" I asked._ _

__"It was okay! I didn't forget any choreography which is good. I kept making eye contact with the camera though," Taemin giggled. "I hope I don't make the examiner feel uncomfortable."_ _

__"I'm sure you did great!"_ _

__He smiled and pressed a kiss to my temple._ _

__"Thanks, baby." He said and I stopped walking, a dark blush working its way up my cheeks. "Jimin? Oh. Uhm, sorry."_ _

__"It's okay." I choked out and Taemin smiled and shook his head, tugging gently on my hand until I slowly started walking again._ _

__"Jimin, Taemin-hyung!" A voice excitedly called._ _

__"Hey, Soonyoung!" I said, following his line of sight to our joined hands._ _

__"Are you two...dating?" His loud words drew attention from the kids still loitering around school._ _

__"Uh, yeah. We are." Taemin said, gripping my hand a little tighter._ _

__Soonyoung's face broke into a grin, his cheeks squishing up his eyes._ _

__"That's adorable! I'm so happy for you both." He gave us a hug before pulling back and giving us both a small letter. I opened mine, reading it quickly._ _

__"A party?"_ _

__"Next Saturday, 7pm onwards. It's to celebrate the end of exams - plus my parents are away on holiday for two weeks." Soonyoung winked._ _

__"Sounds great! We'll be there!"_ _

__"Awesome! Feel free to invite your friends by the way, the more the merrier."_ _

__"Soonyoung, just how big is your house?" I asked and he just shrugged with a knowing smile gracing his features._ _

__"Big enough." He said, before waving goodbye and going to talk to other people from the dance class._ _

__"Come on," Taemin said, grabbing my hand again. "Let's go home, shall we?"_ _

__///_ _

___stressed, depressed and death obsessed ____ _

____**parkthatass added taerant to the group!** _ _ _ _

____**parkthatass** say hi to Taemin people and introduce yourselves so he can save your numbers_ _ _ _

____**nerdjoon** heyyyy hyung it's Namjoon_ _ _ _

____**yaboyj** it's hoseok hi_ _ _ _

____**kimatron** tis' tae_ _ _ _

____**seokwin** it's Seokjin hello hyung!_ _ _ _

____**chocolatechipkookie** it's Jeongguk :)_ _ _ _

____**yooSOULJABOYTELLEM** it's Yoongi_ _ _ _

____**taerant** amazing nickname Yoongi lmaoooo  
 **taerant** but hi ! I'll add my friends and I'll make sure they introduce themselves_ _ _ _

____**kimatron** ooo new people_ _ _ _

____**taerant added minhoe to the group!** _ _ _ _

____**taerant added blingbling to the group!** _ _ _ _

____**taerant added keykibum to the group!** _ _ _ _

____**taerant added jinkiii to the group!** _ _ _ _

____**minhoe** good evening, this is Minho_ _ _ _

____**keykibum** hiii it's Kibum :)_ _ _ _

____**blingbling** it's Jonghyun hi everyone !_ _ _ _

____**jinkiii** hello it's jinki !_ _ _ _

____**yaboyj** how does it feel to have officially left high school_ _ _ _

____**keykibum** I feel old   
**keykibum** really old_ _ _ _

____**chocolatechipkookie** you are really old hyung_ _ _ _

____**keykibum** there is no need for that_ _ _ _

____**taerant** A N Y W A Y  
 **taerant** there's something I need to tell you all_ _ _ _

____**jinkiii** you're dying_ _ _ _

____**blingbling** you're moving away_ _ _ _

____**minhoe** you're changing your name to Bob and fleeing the country because you broke the law_ _ _ _

____**taerant** ....no_ _ _ _

____**minhoe** dammit, I thought I had it_ _ _ _

____**taerant** you're an idiot  
 **taerant** I want to tell you that Jimin and I are dating :)_ _ _ _

_____**kimatron** PARK JIMIN  
 **kimatron** I KNEW SOMETHING WAS GOING ON  
 **kimatron** YOU SNEAKY LITTLE BITCH_ _ _

____**parkthatass** oops?_ _ _ _

____**yooSOULJABOYTELLEM** i cannot believe you've done this_ _ _ _

____**seokwin** and we're meant to be your best friends :( :(_ _ _ _

____**chocolatechipkookie** FINALLY_ _ _ _

____**jinkiii** taemin, what about Aina?_ _ _ _

____**taerant** what about her?_ _ _ _

____**jinkiii** well, aren't you straight??_ _ _ _

____**taerant** uhmmm I guess not?  
 **taerant** idk I think I'm just attracted to personality and specifically Jimin's_ _ _ _

____**parkthatass** xxx_ _ _ _

____**minhoe** well I'm happy you're finally happy Taemin :) you deserve it!_ _ _ _

____**blingbling** yeah especially after all the things that absolute fucking whore bitch did to you_ _ _ _

____**taerant** Jonghyun!!!!_ _ _ _

____**blingbling** sorry auto correct!!!  
 **blingbling** I meant I'm glad you're happy*_ _ _ _

____**keykibum** lmaooooo  
 **keykibum** congrats you two xx_ _ _ _

____**jinkiii** yeah congrats lovebirds  <3_ _ _ _

____**nerdjoon** does taemin know you've been crushing on him for 5ever chim?_ _ _ _

____**parkthatass** yeah he does   
**parkthatass** the others don't though so thanks joon_ _ _ _

____**nerdjoon** here to be useful_ _ _ _

____**kimatron** EXPOSED™_ _ _ _

____**parkthatass** kim taehyung don't think I won't expose™ your childhood photos_ _ _ _

____**kimatron** you wouldn't !!!_ _ _ _

____**parkthatass** wanna try?_ _ _ _

____**kimatron** I fucking hate you_ _ _ _

____**parkthatass** love you too babes  <3 xxx_ _ _ _

____**kimatron** *retches*_ _ _ _

____**minhoe** HAVE YOU REALLY JIMIN  
 **minhoe** BLESS THATS SO ADORABLE_ _ _ _

______**keykibum** JIMIN AND TAEMIN SITTING ON A TREE  
 **keykibum** K - I - S S - I - N - G  
 **keykibum** JIMIN AND TAEMIN SITTING IN A CAR  
 **keykibum** ARE THEY NAKED YES THEY ARE_ _

____**taerant** shut up Kibum!!!!!_ _ _ _

____**blingbling** LMAOOOOO_ _ _ _

____**yaboyj** rip 2min_ _ _ _

____**chocolatechipkookie** 2MIN  
 **chocolatechipkookie** ITS PERFECT_ _ _ _

____**parkthatass** what have we done_ _ _ _

____///_ _ _ _

____"So, we're meeting Taemin here?" Taehyung said as we both stood outside Soonyoung's house. I'd decided to get a lift with him, as Jeongguk had already gone with Namjoon and Seokjin and Yoongi and Hoseok went up separately too. Taemin said he was going up with his friends so would come find me at the party._ _ _ _

____"Apparently." There was so many people they were all sitting outside the house too._ _ _ _

____"Great." Taehyung said. I sent Taemin a text saying I had arrived before Tae and I walked in, trying to find Soonyoung. He was in the kitchen, making a drink._ _ _ _

____"You guys made it!" He said happily, giving us a sloppy and drunken smile, swaying a little at the speed he turned to greet us. "I'm so happy!"_ _ _ _

____"How much have you had to drink?" I asked him._ _ _ _

____"Nothing! I've just been having water!"_ _ _ _

____I leaned forwards to sniff his cup and recoiled when I smelt vodka._ _ _ _

____"Yeah, okay. Be careful, alright?"_ _ _ _

____"Yes sir!" Soonyoung then saluted before stumbling out of the kitchen._ _ _ _

____"Go find your boyfriend then, lovebird, I'm gonna see if I can find Kookie and the others." Taehyung said, clapping me on the shoulder and grabbing a can of cider on his way out._ _ _ _

____I heaved a sigh and checked my phone, to see a reply from Taemin._ _ _ _

____**taemin hyung <3**  
in the lounge babe :) xx_ _ _ _

____I pocketed my phone again and headed that way, spotting Taemin immediately. He was meant casually against a wall, holding a bottle of beer delicately between his fingers, lifting it every now and then to take a sip. He was watching Jinki and Minho play beer pong with people I didn't recognise. I walked over to Taemin._ _ _ _

____"Hyung!" I called and he turned towards me, a smile spreading across his face and he reached out to wrap an arm around my waist, tugging me into one sided hug. I kissed his neck before pulling away._ _ _ _

____"Are you alright?" He murmured._ _ _ _

____"Yeah, thanks. This party is...something." I winced as a song with strong bass blasted out of the speakers and someone turned it up even louder._ _ _ _

____"That's one way to put it." Taemin smiled, looking at me sideways. "Wanna dance, baby?"_ _ _ _

____"Uhm, sure?" I hadn't meant for it to come out like a question and mentally face palmed, but Taemin just giggled adorably and pulled me onto the dance floor, intertwining our hands and moving his hips to the rhythm. I was awkward to begin with, freestyle dance was never my forte, but I soon began to loosen up a bit. Taemin and I were impossibly close, his head thrown back as he continued dancing. People were looking at us, whispering, even recording but I didn't care - in that moment it was just Taemin and me._ _ _ _

____"You look beautiful, by the way." He whispered to me and what point and I simply blushed in answer, burying my face in his neck._ _ _ _

____We danced for most of the evening until an irritated Jeongguk came and found me, a very drunk Taehyung, hanging off him._ _ _ _

____"Jimin!" He said and I turned._ _ _ _

____"Kook, are you alright?"_ _ _ _

____"I'm going home, if you want a lift. I need to take Taehyung home."_ _ _ _

____"Gukkie~" Taehyung cooed. "You're so pretty."_ _ _ _

____I checked the time; it was nearly 1:30am._ _ _ _

____"Alright. Hyung, are you coming?" I asked Taemin and he nodded._ _ _ _

____"My mum should be here soon." Jeongguk said and the four of us left the house, waiting on the front lawn. The cold air was like a smack to the face, and even Taehyung seemed to sober up a little. He was still laying all over Jeongguk, who was stood stiffly. I decided I would ask him about it later._ _ _ _

____"Lee Taemin!" A shrill voice said and we both turned to see Aina stumbling out of the house, unsteady in her heeled shoes and tight dress. She managed to wobble over, throwing herself at Taemin when she was close enough._ _ _ _

____"What do you want?" He asked roughly, pushing her back but still keeping his hands on her shoulders so she didn't fall over._ _ _ _

____"You~" She replied, her expression turning sly as she smirked._ _ _ _

____"I'm not interested. I'm dating someone else."_ _ _ _

____This seemed to snap her out of her daze and her eyes instantly focussed._ _ _ _

____"What? Who?"_ _ _ _

____"Jimin."_ _ _ _

____"You...you're..."_ _ _ _

____A car horn beeped._ _ _ _

____"Mum's here!" Jeongguk said, dragging Taehyung towards the car._ _ _ _

____"See you around, Aina." Taemin said quickly, grabbing my hand and jogging towards the car, climbing into the backseat next to Taehyung. I quickly shut the door, watching as Aina yelled in frustration before we drove away._ _ _ _


	14. fourteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> taemin and jimin make preparations.

_park jimin ___

__I was woken up by a loud noise that wouldn't go away. My splitting headache, probably a mix of music way too loud and alcohol from last night, wasn't being helped by it either. Once I'd finally woken up enough, I realised it was my phone ringing and I lazily answered it, grunting into the phone as a way of saying hello._ _

__"Jimin, I need your helpful advice." Said Jeongguk._ _

__"At this time?"_ _

__"Jimin, its almost 3pm. Have you really been asleep this whole time?"_ _

__I startled and pulled my phone away from my ear to check the time, realising Jeongguk was right and let out a breathy laugh._ _

__"No, of course not." I lied and I could almost hear Jeongguk roll his eyes. "What's up?"_ _

__"Something happened, at the party yesterday. I don't know what to do about it."_ _

__"What happens at parties stays at parties- isn't that our rule?"_ _

__"I don't think this can stay though." He said in a small voice._ _

__"Get your iPad and FaceTime me." I instructed before hanging up, waiting a couple of minutes until the FaceTime call came through and accepting it._ _

__Jeongguk looked exhausted, dark bags under his eyes and the hood of his jumper pulled up. He kept sniffing too, and rubbing a tissue across his nose._ _

__"Have you been crying?" I said worriedly._ _

__"A little." He admitted, looking close to crying again._ _

__"Kook, what happened?"_ _

__"T-Taehyung." He stammered, his voice cracking slightly and he immediately wiped his eyes. "He was really drunk at the party, right? Well he...he kept complimenting me and saying nice things and then he kissed me. And - and this morning when I asked him about it he said it was nothing more than a drunken mistake and that it doesn't mean anything. But, Jimin, I've been crushing on Tae for years." Jeongguk hiccuped and softly started crying again._ _

__"Oh, Kookie." I said sadly. "Do you want me to talk to him? Get his side of the story?"_ _

__"Would you mind?"_ _

__"Of course not."_ _

__"Thanks, Chim."_ _

__"You're welcome."_ _

__///_ _

__"Anything interesting happen at the party then?" I said to Taehyung as he went about tidying his room._ _

__Taehyung paused and turned around, frowning._ _

__"I'm just gonna guess Jeongguk told you what happened?" I didn't see the point in lying so nodded and Taehyung groaned. "Fucking hell."_ _

__"Is it really that big of a deal?"_ _

__"Yes! I've liked him for a while now and now I've gone and fucked everything up and then genius me decided to make it worse by telling him it was a mistake. I'm so fucking dense." He groaned and ran his hands over his face in frustration._ _

__"Wait - you like him?"_ _

__"Yes?"_ _

__I started laughing, slowly at first and then manically, collapsing on the bed._ _

__"This is gold. Phone him, and put it on speaker phone."_ _

__Taehyung stared at me strangely but did as I asked and after a few rings Jeongguk picked up. He handed the phone to me._ _

__"What do you want, Taehyung?" Jeongguk said tiredly._ _

__"Hey, Kook, guess what?" I said and Taehyung immediately saw what I was going to do and tried to snatch the phone from my hand._ _

__"What?"_ _

__"Taehyung likes you too!"_ _

__"Jimin you fucking - wait, too?" Taehyung paused._ _

__"You're both so dumb. You both like each other! Just fucking date already!" I sighed exasperatedly. "My work here is done, I'll let you guys talk it out."_ _

__I said, before hugging a shocked Tae goodbye and leaving his house._ _

__///_ _

___stressed, __depressed __and __death __obsessed ____________ _

____________**keykibum** hey 2min? I don't meant to alarm you but I think Aina is planning on doing something_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________**parkthatass** what the fuck do you mean??_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________**keykibum** she luckily hasn't blocked me on twitter (I don't think she knows I'm following her tbh) and she just tweeted "that cunt and his skanky new bf are gonna get what's coming to them"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________**taerant** fuck sake  
**taerant** cant she leave us alone?_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________**blingbling** where are you both? I'll come pick you both up and drop you home_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________**taerant** we're at the studios, thanks Jonghyun  
**taerant** and thanks Kibum x_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________**keykibum** it's okay, keep safe! who knows what that psycho bitch will do_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Taemin and I waited for a while until Jonghyun called to say he was outside and we went out to meet him, climbing in the back seat._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"You two alright?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"Yeah, thanks." Taemin kept a tight grip on my hand as he spoke. "Can we take Jimin home first please? I want to make sure he's alright."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"Yeah, of course. Address?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________I quickly reeled it off to him and he started driving. Taemin and Jonghyun exchanged small talk whilst I sat quietly, Taemin's thumb stroking across the back of my hand soothing my nerves. I was frightened of what Aina might do - if she did anything. We arrived at my house sooner than I thought._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"I'll call you later, okay baby?" Taemin whispered quietly and I nodded. He smiled gently at me, cupping my face before pressing a light kiss to my lips and then my forehead._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"Thanks for the lift, Jonghyun-hyung." I said, grabbing my bag before getting out the car and waving goodbye. They didn't drive away until I was in my house._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"Jimin? Is that you?" My mother called._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"Yeah?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"Can you come here please?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Something in her voice filled me with terror and I slowly walked into the living room, seeing her and my father sat side by side on one of the sofas. She held my fathers hand and in her other hand, she held a small envelope._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"What's that?" I asked, my eyes flicking from the envelope, to my parents blank expressions and back to the envelope again._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________My mother sighed and handed the envelope over. I reached inside, pulling out a small handful of photos. Flicking through them, my breath hitched in my throat and I shook a little. There were pictures of Taemin and I - at our pizza date. Dancing together at the party. Me laying on his shoulder at the bus stop. Me holding his hand as we walked back from school. Us kissing outside of the ice cream parlour he took me to._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"M-mum, I..." I began but I wasn't sure what to say._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"Who is he?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"It's Taemin. Lee Taemin. He's my dance partner."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"And when did...this happen?" She waved a hand through the air as she said this and I gulped._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"About 3 months ago?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"How?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"I, uh, liked him since I started school but he had a girlfriend. The relationship was very toxic however and he got out of it. He liked me back whilst in this relationship."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"So, he like boys and girls?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"In theory, I guess. Although I'm the first boy he's liked and dated."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________My mother nodded thoughtfully._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"So he's your boyfriend?" My father asked and I nodded. "How long have you been, uh..."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"Gay?" I said and my father nodded. "I don't know, I guess I realised when I was like ... 13? I've never properly dated before so this is a first for me as well."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"Why didn't you tell us?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"I was worried about how you'd react. I'm your only son, after all. I didn't want you to throw me out or something."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"Jimin, sweetie, please know that we would never do that! This is, I'll admit, unexpected but many things in the last few months have been. It will take a while to get used to, but you're our son, and I'm proud to have an openly gay son in a country that is mostly against them." My mother said firmly and I reached up to wipe my eyes. "Oh, pumpkin, don't cry." She cooed, joining me on the other sofa and pulling me to her chest, stroking the back of my hair._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"Son, I'd like to meet him. Your...boyfriend." My dad said and I nodded._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"I'll talk to him later."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________///_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________**taemin hyung <3**  
so my parents got photos through the door of us _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________******me**  
yeah same  
how'd yours take it?** ** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________******taemin hyung <3**  
they were okay actually! a little shocked at first but I told them I think I'm more attracted to personality  
I also told them about the whole Aina situation  
the Lee household was very emotional :/** ** _ _ _ _ _ _

____________******me**  
I'm proud of you for telling them though x** ** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________******taemin hyung <3**  
thanks baby xx  
they were incredibly supportive, I'm so lucky** ** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________******me**  
it's what you deserve x** ** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________******taemin hyung <3**  
<3 <3 <3** ** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________****I smiled warmly at my phone.** ** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________******taemin hyung <3**  
just told mum the same thing happened to you and she's invited you and your parents around for dinner!  
she says is Friday at 7pm okay?** ** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________******me**  
more of your mum's cooking? yes please** ** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________******taemin hyung <3**  
is that the only reason you wanna come round :(** ** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________******me**  
yep ;)  
my parents say it's all good!** ** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________******taemin hyung <3**  
you're cruel, park jimin  
but okay! I know you're busy with your last week of school next week so work hard and I'll see you Friday, okay baby?** ** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________******me**  
okay! see you Friday  <3** ** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________****///** ** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________****The front door of Taemin's house was yanked open, Taemin stood the other side. He smiled softly at me before turning his attention to my parents, bowing.** ** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________****"Hello Mr and Mrs Park. I'm Taemin, it's wonderful to meet you- again." He shook my father's hand and kissed my mothers cheek and everything went smoothly.** ** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________****Our parents got along very well and we made it through dinner steadily, with few questions directed at Taemin and I - they were too interested in getting to know each other.** ** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________****"So, Taemin, what are you plans now you've graduated high school?" My mother asked.** ** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________****"I've been accepted into one of the top Performing Arts academies in Seoul and I'd like to audition to become an idol singer too."** ** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________****"Oh, really?" My mother's eyes widened slightly.** ** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________****"Yes! Dancing has always been a passion of mine and I've been working on my vocals over the last couple of years too." Taemin smiled and my mother returned though it seemed slightly stretched.** ** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________****"We're very proud of him for following his dreams. He's extremely intelligent but would rather do what he loves - I think that's wonderful and takes courage." Mr Lee said, smiling fondly at his son.** ** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________****"Yes, yes." My father hastily agreed and I rolled my eyes.** ** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________****"Anyway, I do believe it's time we cleared up!" Taemin's mother announced.** ** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________****"I'll help!" My mother replied, getting to her feet.** ** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________****"You must show me your vinyl collection!" My father said to Taemin's, who agreed enthusiastically and all four left the dining room.** ** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________****"Let's go upstairs, shall we?" Taemin suggested and I nodded, following up to his room. "There's something I wanted to show you, actually."** ** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________****"What?"** ** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________****He grabbed his laptop and logged on quickly.** ** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________****"I managed to get with a producer about a year or so ago and produced a song called 'Goodbye'. I'm using it for my solo choreography and ... I want to show you." He grinned as he loaded up the audio file before pressing play.** ** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________****Soft music floated out and then Taemin started singing - it sounded Japanese. He reached out and paused it.** ** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________****"You look confused so - yeah, it's in Japanese. I'm fluent in it. My dad used to work there and he taught me as I grew up. Also, Aina moved here from Japan as a child, so she speaks Japanese as well as Korean. It was therefore compulsory for me to speak it too. This song was technically for her but she didn't like it. She said it was too sad and she didn't like the lyrics." Taemin shrugged before pressing play again.** ** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________****The song was stunning, Taemin's vocals strong yet also soft at the same time.** ** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________****"Hyung....it's beautiful! It's really wonderful - I can't wait to see the choreography!"** ** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________****"Thanks, Jimminie."** ** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________****"Actually...I've had a song up my own sleeve. It's called Serendipity. Namjoon produced it for me a few months ago. Hang on, I'll get him to send me the audio file."** ** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________****After 10 minutes it was sent and loaded and I played it to Taemin.** ** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________****"Wow, who's that singing?" He asked, his eyes wide and shining.** ** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________****"That's...me." I blushed.** ** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________****"Jimin, your voice is so beautiful! I could listen to it for the rest of my life."** ** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________****"Stop." I said, giggling a little and shaking my head.** ** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________****"I mean it! That was such a great song!"** ** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________****"Thanks, hyung."** ** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________****"We're gonna smash this dance show, yeah?"** ** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________****"Of course."** ** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ignore formatting mistakes in this chapter i cba to fix it lmao


	15. fifteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the show is a blast and taemin tells jimin a secret

_lee taemin ___

__I exited the changing rooms dressed in tight leather trousers and a silk top that tied loosely at the front, long strips of material hanging down from the sleeves. I was bare foot too, and my hair was swept back away from my face._ _

__"You look amazing." Said my boyfriend, Jimin, from where he was sat, smiling up at me. He was smiling so hard his eyes had become small crescents and my heart clenched at the adorable sight of it._ _

__"Thanks baby, you don't look so bad yourself." He blushed at my words and looked down at his outfit - tight black trousers and a loose fitting white shirt. He was also bare foot with his hair styled away from his face._ _

__"I..." He began._ _

__I crossed the room quickly, taking his hands in mine and kissing them both in turn._ _

__"Beautiful." I whispered, before pressing a light kiss to his nose and straightening up, starting to stretch._ _

__"Lovebirds, it's time to head down to the stage!" Taeyong called through the door and I shook my head amusedly._ _

__"Coming."_ _

__We'd already done our class choreography, and all other pairs and soloists had performed too. It was time for Jimin and I to perform our solo pieces and then finish the show with our paired work. I grabbed Jimin's hand and we left the changing areas, thanking Taeyong and heading backstage. Through the curtain, I could hear Taehyung presenting._ _

__"Next up we have one of the best dancers in the college. Today, he will be performing a contemporary piece to a song he has sung himself, called 'Goodbye'. The lyrics are in Japanese if you wonder why you don't understand!" The crowd laughed at his words. "Presenting, Lee Taemin!"_ _

__There was loud cheering and applause and I walked through the curtains, the song starting and I went into the choreography, putting my all into it. My mother was filming from the front row, wiping her tears with a small tissue as she did so. The song slowly faded and I did the last part of the choreography, staying still until the music cut out and the crowd jumped to their feet, applauding loudly. I quickly ran off stage, Jimin squeezing my hand before going onto stage himself._ _

__"Now it's Park Jimin, performing to his own song 'Serendipity'!" Taehyung quickly announced and Jimin's song started to play. I watched anxiously through the curtains as he moved beautifully across the stage, his movements strong yet graceful and complimenting his honey vocals perfectly. He glided across the stage, using lots of ballet inspired moves in his piece. When it finished, he paused where he was, the crowd applauding again and I joined him on stage, the two of us getting into our starting positions. Then, the song for our paired choreography started to play, upbeat compared to the last song, and we both launched into the choreography, perfectly in sync and working hard until the piece finished. We stopped, the music slowly coming to a halt and the lights changing to shine on us. We joined hands and bowed to the audience._ _

__"Join me, everyone, in applause for the fantastic show the dancers have put on!" Taehyung called out and the other dancers joined us on stage. We stood in a line, all holding hands and we bowed deeply to the audience, who were still whooping and clapping loudly. Finally, we were allowed down and I jumped off the edge of the stage and ran into my mothers arms._ _

__"Taemin, that was so beautiful! I cried!" My mother said, sniffling into my shoulder._ _

__"I know, I saw you Mum." I said, kissing her forehead before hugging my dad too._ _

__"You did a great job out there son, I'm very proud of you."_ _

__"Thank-you. Thank-you so much." I looked around to see Jimin stood anxiously, scanning the audience. "Give me a minute?"_ _

__My parents nodded and I walked over to him._ _

__"What's the matter, baby?"_ _

__"My parents- they said they'd be here." Jimin gnawed nervously on his lip and I looked around too, a small smile spreading across my features. "Angel, look."_ _

__He slowly turned, his eyes landing on his parents. His mother stood nervously wringing her hands, a small frown between her eyebrows and his father's face was completely blank. I wrapped an arm around his waist and squeezed it, walking over to them with him._ _

__"Jimin." His mother said when we stopped in front of them._ _

__"What did you think?" He asked in a small voice._ _

__"I thought it was absolutely wonderful. I had no idea you were so talented - and your singing, too!" His mother paused, sniffing a little. "I'm so sorry we tried to take all of this away from you."_ _

__"I guess you were born to dance, huh?" His father joked, offering his son and lopsided grin._ _

__Jimin made a funny choking sound before throwing himself into their arms, the three of them exchanging a family hug. His mother opened her eyes to see me stood there and she reached out, grabbing my hand and pulling me into the hug as well. Jimin giggled when my chest hit his back and when we let go, he interlaced our fingers, lifting our joined hands and kissing mine._ _

__"You were amazing too, Taemin. Congratulations." His mother said._ _

__"Thank-you, Mrs Park." I bowed politely, gesturing my parents over._ _

__///_ _

__"I cannot believe you got into SM Entertainment." Jimin repeated, his coffee long forgotten._ _

__"Don't think I'm good enough, huh?"_ _

__My boyfriend glared at me. It was nearing the end of the summer, meaning my trainee days were about to begin. I'd auditioned after exams, without telling Jimin, and broke the news to him during the holidays. He was upset for a while but was ultimately overjoyed that I was achieving everything I'd dreamed of. He didn't know which company however until today, however, another surprise on my part._ _

__"Of course I do! It's just that it's SM! SM! You know, the company of Red Velvet! Super Junior! TVXQ!" My boyfriend said, his eyes widening and I laughed, kissing the top of his head._ _

__"And one day, Lee Taemin."_ _

__"I'll be your biggest fan." He said solemnly._ _

__"I hope so! I'll be very disappointed if not." I joked and Jimin rolled his eyes._ _

__We stayed silent for a few seconds._ _

__"I'm going to miss you." He said, pouting._ _

__"Baby, I'm gonna be in the same city still!"_ _

__"But I won't see you at school anymore! And you'll have barely any free time."_ _

__"I'll see you as often as I can, okay?"_ _

__"Okay." He nodded slowly._ _

__"Hey," I said gently, tipping his chin up so he was looking at me. "I want you to know that i love you. So, so, so much. You mean everything to me, angel. Okay? I love you. I'm not going very far, not if you're not there."_ _

__I reached down and kissed him gently, my fingers squeezing his waist gently._ _

__"I love you too, Lee Taemin." He whispered back and I smiled, feeling content._ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank-you so much to everyone for reading this! It was so much fun to write and I hope you all enjoyed it :)

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! I'll try to update this as often as i can :) - Chloe x


End file.
